En el amor y en la guerra
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: Akane despertó entre las tinieblas de la habitación y froto sus ojos adormilada,miro a la izquierda donde estaba su tierno hijo y sonrió arropándolo-akane-hablo la voz de ranma llamando su atención.Ella lo miro un tanto confundida y el azabache saco un arma de su pantalón para después apuntarle-lo siento-dijo cerrando los ojos un segundo antes de dispararles... la amaba demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 1**

El invierno acababa y el deshielo comenzaba, las montañas lucían en todo su esplendor y los ríos corrían con majestuosidad. Los camiones y tanques militares pasaban de vez en cuando por las carreteras pues eran épocas de amenaza a la nación

El día comenzaba y ya se escuchaba un coro por jovencitos entonando el himno a Japón, frente a ellos estaba una chica que resaltaba entre los demás pues se encontraba dando la espalda a la bandera. Su madre al notar la risita de una chica volteo a verla y se apresuro a corregirla, la tomo delicadamente de los hombros y la hizo girar haciendo a todos ver lo linda que era ella.

La chica de largos cabellos azulados soltó una encantadora risita ante su error y continuo saludando y entonando el himno con devoción y respeto, amaba la nación en la que vivía.

La ceremonia termino y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, en una de ellas la figura de un hombre maduro y su esposa tomaban el te con su hija, el hombre de tez cobriza tenia una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-todos nuestros mañanas se basan en nuestros presentes, lo que elijamos hacer hoy decidirá lo que ocurra mañana. La elección no esta entre el bien o el mal, eso es fácil, las elecciones reales de la vida se escogen entre el menor de los males o el mayor de los bienes- explico de manera solemne el hombre de largo cabello obscuro y bigote- ahora dime akane ¿Qué escoges? ¿Cuál es tu elección?

La bella jovencita era muy parecida a su madre con sus grandes y expresivos ojos color avellana y su largo cabello negro con destellos azulados, era su viva imagen, solo con una diferencia…. No podía ver.

Su angelical rostro de porcelana denotaba incomodidad ante la plática frunciendo el ceño, manteniendo la mirada perdida y sin parpadear.

-¡oh deja sola a mi niñita! –Interrumpió la mujer a su lado –solo escucha a tu corazón, no la filosofía de tu padre – sonrió al decir esto mientras su esposo negaba con la cabeza un poco ofendido –soun haz el intento de tomar algunas decisiones con todo el corazón en vez del cerebro ¿y bien akane?- insistió ahora ella amorosamente.

-papa, mama… realmente no puedo decidirme -sonó por primera vez la voz mas joven, sentía que no podría con una decisión tan importante ¡por dios! ¡Si esa misma mañana se había equivocado al saludar la bandera! –hare lo que ustedes me digan- respondió tomando su bastón y levantándose de la mesa con agilidad, cualquiera que la viera dudaría de su ceguera – iré a descansar, con permiso- se despidió retirándose bajo la mirada vigilante de ambos.

-¿con que esas tenemos? Esta decidido, akane no ira a Tokio-exclamo el hombre alegre levantándose de su asiento. Su mujer simplemente soltó una risita y se levanto.

-encontré a mi príncipe ¿Cuándo encontrara akane el suyo? –Pregunto llegando a su lado-¿Cuándo algún futbolista golpee su cabeza con una pelota?- se mofo la mujer recordando como lo conoció a el.

-¿algún arrepentimiento?- cuestiono soun temeroso posando sus ojos obscuros en los claros de ella.

-¿arrepentimiento?- sonrió por la inseguridad de su marido a pesar de tantos años juntos- alabo a dios cada día que "el gran Soun Tendo" perdió de vista la meta y me golpeo en la cabeza.

-fue la peor patada de toda mi vida – se lamento al recordar el ridículo que había hecho ese día.

-¿arrepentido?-pregunto ahora ella con falsa amenaza en su voz.

-¿yo? Jamás, ¿Por qué crees que fui todos los días al hospital por una semana? eso ah sido lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida ya que por eso te conocí, nos casamos y tenemos una hija maravillosa- hablo abrazándola afectuosamente, ella accedió sin problema al cariño de su cónyuge recargando su cabeza en el pecho masculino.

- no es posible que detengas a nuestra hija por siempre con nosotros, ella debe decidir su futuro y aquí en casa no encontrara a ese príncipe que todas las mujeres esperamos.

-pero **Naoko**, es que ella es todavía una niña.

-no querido cuando yo te conocí era menor. Recuerdo que desde el momento que abrí los ojos fue tu rostro lo primero que vi y ya jamás pude ver otro que no fuera el tuyo

-si mi amor pero….

-¡querido!- lo interrumpió - debemos aceptar que… si akane no va a Tokio… puede tener que vivir el resto de su vida sin ese alguien especial, casi no la dejamos salir aquí y temo que por eso quizá ella nunca se casara-confeso con una voz triste al imaginar a su pequeña sola en el mundo -¿y cuando nos vayamos quien mirara por ella? le debemos dar a ella la oportunidad de vivir su vida, necesitamos dar soporte a su independencia, ser su fuerza no su debilidad.

Soun dejo escapar un suspiro cansado de discutir con su amada esposa, simplemente tenia razón, no podía dejarse dominar por el miedo que tenia pero su corazón se estrujaba al imaginar a su pequeñita lejos de su protección.

-esta bien-acepto al fin esperando no arrepentirse a futuro de su decisión.

Los días pasaron muy rápidamente hasta llegar a la fecha de partir a la capital de Japón, entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en la estación un par de chicas que caminaban apresuradamente para subir a su tren.

-que ya te dije que no te llamare así kasumi, es ridículo –decía molesta una.

-pues yo te prohíbo que me llames de otra forma que no sea ka-chan-respondió de igual modo la joven a su lado.

-lo que usted ordene su alteza- dijo con palpable su ironía- apropósito tus bolsas pesan mas que tu cerebro.

-obviamente ¿Qué no has oído ese dicho?

-¿Cuál?

-"el búfalo es mas grande que el cerebro"- sonrió orgullosa.

-no boba-interrumpió una tercera voz en la plática dándole un liguero golpe en la cabeza- es: "el cerebro mayor o el búfalo"… creo

-¡hay Na-chan!-se quejo adolorida kasumi.

-¿Na-chan? ¡No es Na-chan! ¡Es Nabiki!, no se por que ustedes insisten en distorsionar tanto los nombres

Las dos jóvenes de cabello y ojos castaños se miraron entre si con una sonrisa burlona y después miraron a su amiga de vuelta.

-¡si U-chan!-exclamaron las dos al unisonó para después subir al tren dejándola estática.

-¡que no es U-chan es Ukyo!- grito ofendida escuchando las risas de ellas-¡oigan al menos ayúdenme con las maleta flojas!-soltó un bufido subiendo también al tren con dificultad, nabiki siempre se aprovechaba de ella por su astucia y kasumi por su dulzura… la única que salía perdiendo siempre era ella.

-¡oh dios mío…!-grito una melodramática voz femenina entrando al vagón donde las tres castañas platicaban- ¡Están en mi lugar!- termino de decir haciendo que todas rodaran los ojos fastidiadas- a mi me toca cerca de la ventanilla, quítate ukyo quítate- exigió a la linda ojiazul.

-siempre es un gusto verte asuza- sonrió forzadamente tomando sus cosas y cambiándose de asiento frente a ella.

-eso lo se, lo se- decía la chica acomodándose en su lugar - tenemos que representar la actuación principal el día de la república en el palacio del presidente delante del ministro primario de Japón ¿y que tengo para lograr con astucia eso? Un montón de gatos monteses- comento prepotente mirando por la ventanilla.

-si somos gatos monteses seguro nuestro líder no llega ni a eso-murmuro ukyo lo suficiente alto como para que todas la escucharan y rieran a carcajadas.

-¡hey! ¿Quién dijo eso?- pregunto asuza ofendida buscando a la irrespetuosa muchacha entre las tres que reían.

Cerca de ahí, los asientos de a un lado soun y su esposa **Naoko **se despedían de su hija sin poder esconder su nerviosismo pues era la primera vez que la chica viajaba sola y para los dos era terrible, la ceguera de su bebe solo lograba ponerlos mas nerviosos.

-akane linda ¿llevas tu labor de punto?-decía **Naoko **acomodando cuidadosamente la ropa de la joven que consistía en un vestido rosa con estampado de flores rojas.

-cuando estas tensa hablas cualquier cosa mama: "¿llevas tu labor de punto?" O "¿guardaste bien el boleto?", "no te bajes en ninguna estación del camino"…

-dios te preserve mi niña-interrumpió soun abrazándola con fuerza y apenas reprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Al separarse salió lo más rápido que pudo ignorando el llamado confundido de su hija.

- cuando papa esta a punto de llorar su voz cambia y también su forma de andar-rompió akane el abrumador silencio que comenzaba a reinar ahora que estaban solas.

-Si, el no puede llorar delante de todas estas chicas-la apoyo **Naoko **mirándola fijamente - pero yo no tengo tal problema- su voz se quebró y la abrazo sin poder reprimir mas las lagrimas, podía por un tiempo fingir que era fuerte pero todo tenia un limite.

-¡mama!-la jovencita preocupada por su madre intento secar sus lagrimas y tocar su rostro descubriendo una expresión acongojada -¿Por qué lloras mama?

-amorcito se que tienes que hacer esto pero no se por que… tengo miedo- confeso sinceramente un poco avergonzada. La peliazul sonrió al escucharla decir aquello mientras desasían el abrazo.

-¿a que le temes? ¿A que puedas perderme por algún príncipe?- dijo lo ultimo con un poco de burla.

-ah ojala, quisiera que te tratara como una reina y te diera todo lo que quisieras

- ¿un mozo en la posición correcta para recoger mi equipaje?-volvió a burlarse obteniendo un golpecito en su rodilla por parte de su mama ante la falta de seriedad en el tema.

- no un mozo y ningún equipaje viejo, el tomara tu corazón con… ¿alguna poesía? Tal vez… "alguna que otra vez meto este sentimiento en mi corazón de que usted estaba hecho solo para mi…"-comenzó a recitar.

-"usted vivía en las montañas en alguna parte antes de que hubiese yo"- continuo con la poesía de su madre.

-"usted ah sido traído a esta tierra firme solo para mi"- recitaron finalmente las dos al unisonó soltando una risa divertidas por su buena coordinación, la poesía era una de las cosas que mas disfrutaban.

Su alegría se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba la salida del tren, era hora irse.

-dios te preserve mi bebe, que dios te guarde bien- se despidió **Naoko **besando su frente.

-dios te guarde a ti mama- respondió akane con repentino temor en su voz, ahora era totalmente consiente de que se iría lejos de sus padres a un lugar totalmente desconocido.

-que tengas un buen viaje y recuerda rezar por mi en el templo- grito su mama sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-si, mama

-kasumi recuerda llevar a akane para hacer un examen de vista a la gran ciudad y recuerda tenerle mucho cuidado a mi niña

-si tía-sonrió dulcemente despidiéndose con un ademan.

-tranquila tía, no se preocupe que yo estoy aquí ¿verdad?- interrumpió nabiki orgullosa peinando su corto cabello canela.

-eso es a lo que le tengo miedo nabiki- bromeo **Naoko **soltando una risa mientras la chica hacia un puchero.

-es Na-chan tía, Na-chan

-¡adiós akane amor, adiós niñas!-grito saliendo y bajando del tren.

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar con su esposo el cual limpiaba sus lagrimas desesperadamente para que nadie las notara y lo abrazo, su esposo correspondió el abrazo acariciando su rostro con una leve sonrisa conciliadora, sabia que no era el único sufriendo y su mujer necesitaba también de su apoyo.

-¡mama, mama!- interrumpió en ese momento el grito de la peliazul quien asomaba y agitaba su brazo por la ventanilla.

Sus padres se soltaron y corrieron a verla asustados y temerosos de que se sintiera mal.

-¿estas bien akane?-preguntaron los dos a coro mientras la mujer tomaba la mano de su hija.

-si lo estoy, gracias papa, mama- contesto soltando una risita traviesa - solo quería preguntar algo, ¿como voy a darme cuenta cuando encuentre de verdad a mi príncipe? –pregunto nerviosa a su madre.

-no te preocupes por eso, tu corazón te lo dirá linda.

-y si ese príncipe me dice alguna poesía ¿Qué debería yo decir?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que el tren comenzaba a avanzar de poco a poco con ellas aun sosteniéndose.

-"que la respiración de mi vida encuentre refugio en tu corazón, destruida en tus redes de amor… mi vida váyase"- grito poéticamente **Naoko **soltándola por la velocidad que iba en aumento- ¡adiós hija!

-¡adiós mama, papa! Los amo- grito a todo pulmón deseando que ser escuchada por los dos.

El camino fue considerablemente largo pero para akane fue fantástico el por primera vez sentir la brisa fresca del aire golpeando su rostro, no podía ver los maravillosos paisajes por los que pasaban pero estos eran descritos cuidadosamente por kasumi, podía sentir que el día era brillante y acogedor gracias al calor que daban los rayos del sol en cada parada que hacia el tren pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirse perdida y agradecía profundamente el estar en compañía de su amiga ukyo y sus primas, lo único que le incomodaba un poco era que Nabiki se desvivía vigilándola.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, la líder del grupo las llevo directamente a un hotel cercano donde al parecer era solo para gente muy importante, la elegante chica llamada asuza entro al hotel abriendo plaza como era su costumbre gritando y demandando lo que le pertenecía por hospedarse ahí, todas dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y la encargada contrato un guía para conocer los centros turísticos de la ciudad.

Al día siguiente el grupo de chicas bajaron dispuestas a empezar con su recorrido turístico.

-¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?-pregunto un pequeño hombrecito de mirada triste agachándose en lo que parecía una reverencia.

-si, escúchame atentamente, ayer los contrate, estamos aquí por quince días en total, son trece días antes de la función y dos mas para el descanso. - explico rápidamente mirándolo con desdén - quiero visitar la capital mientras estamos aquí no su cabeza calva –añadió groseramente al ver que la reverencia se estaba prolongando demasiado- ¡póngase derecho hombre!

-ni siquiera soy un hombre mas, señorita después de los años de reverencia para los oficiales de gobierno eh llegado a esta condición apenada, estoy seguro de que si tuviera hijos ellos nacerían también agachados o doblados- se lamento el hombre sumisamente.

-no tengo interés en su programa de planificación familiar ¿Dónde esta nuestro guía de excursión?- lo ignoro avanzando a uno de los autobuses donde estaba la figura de un muchacho recargado despreocupadamente en la puerta, su aspecto era sumamente delicado y un poco extraño.

– ¡hey tu, cartoon network! ¿Por qué no salimos aun?- molesta por la tardanza en la salida.

-mi nombre es gusonkugi… no cartoon network-la corrigió un poco incomodo.

-pues eso es lo que parece, ahora dígame ¿cual es el problema aquí? no es posible que salgamos con retraso ¿acaso su guía no supo el horario? ¿Dónde esta?

-bueno el esta…

- no se preocupe señorita, hare que esos minutos perdidos sean recuperados con inolvidables experiencias y paisajes que jamás olvidara… -interrumpió una aterciopelada voz muy varonil, la pareja callo al momento y al igual que todos buscaron con la mirada al responsable pero no encontraban nada a su alrededor- el tiempo se detendrá para dar paso a la magia y belleza característica de nuestro Japón-continuo la voz asomándose el joven rostro de un muchacho desde lo alto del autobús –es una promesa - declaro bajando con un ágil brinco desde lo alto del autobús donde el descansaba hasta caer incado –Ranma Saotome es mi nombre- se presento finalmente dejando ver a detalle su rostro.

No mostraba mas de solo quince años pero a su corta edad ya parecía ser bastante fuerte, su largo cabello negro azabache estaba recogido en una peculiar trenza que colgaba sobre su espalda acompañado de un rebelde fleco que enmarcaba un rostro increíblemente atractivo, mostraba unas cejas obscuras sobre sus ojos azul grisáceos y un atlético cuerpo digno de envidiar atreves de su ropa tradicional de china, usaba una camisa china color carmín sin mangas y unos pantalones azul obscuro, todo esto acompañado de unas alpargatas negras.

Todas la mujeres presentes aplaudieron emocionadas por la original entrada pero sobre todo por lo atractivo que era, sin duda había logrado sorprender a todos y ranma lo sabia, sabia que había logrado sacar mas de un suspiro con su "belleza" en conjunto de su agilidad así que no pudo hacer mas que sonreír arrogante.

Sus profundos ojos claros como el cristal recorrieron lentamente el grupo de mujeres notando cada cara mas emocionada que la anterior hasta que llego a una que ni sonreía ni aplaudía, ranma miro sumamente sorprendido a la bella jovencita que fruncía el ceño confundida.

-mejor detenga ese verso tonto de comercial –interrumpió asuza perdiendo el interés al ver las poco discretas miradas del ojiazul sobre su compañera - ¡vámonos! ¡Vamos niñas arriba, arriba suban! - ordeno subiendo con aires de grandeza mientras todas la imitaban cuchicheando del guía tan "interesante" que tenían.

Entre ellas subió nabiki la cual platicaba animadamente con kasumi olvidándose un momento de akane, la cual permanecía totalmente igual sintiendo la mirada constante de alguien sobre ella.

- ya que no aplaudes creo que seria amable de tu parte darme la mano para poder levantarme – pidió ranma seductoramente extendiendo la mano al ver como ella permanecía igual aun con la mirada perdida, cosa que le pareció un poco extraño pero no le tomo importancia hasta que ella extendió también la mano un poco mas abajo, confundido ahora el desvió sus ojos a su otra mano y noto el bastón dándole sentido a todo -ah ya entendí… ¿eres ciega?

-¿justo ahora lo notaste? Creo que el ciego aquí es otro - respondió un poco a la defensiva pues nadie había sido tan tonto en decirlo de una manera tan poco sutil.

Ranma sonrió cínicamente divertido con su notorio carácter explosivo, debía admitir que tal vez había metido la pata en la manera de decirlo pero a veces era muy torpe hablando. Sin más tiempo perdido tomo la delicada extremidad y se levanto.

Cuando tocaron sus manos una electricidad interior se hizo presente entre ellos, de la cual tardaron unos segundos en recuperarse.

-gracias a dios no lo soy-contesto sin soltar su mano, era sumamente suave la piel de la joven.

-algo muy bonito que decirle a una persona ciega-dijo akane con ironía soltándose de su agarre ya no molesta sino un tanto triste.

Ranma hizo una mueca maldiciéndose a si mismo por su estupidez, otro error de su lengua tan larga pero había respondido sin pensar y ahora debía decir el por que de su dialogo tan cruel.

-me alegra por que si fuese ciego no podría haber visto la cosa mas bella del mundo… tu- murmuro roncamente causando un fuerte sonrojo en ella que la hacia lucir angelical, simplemente perfecta - "su belleza hizo a dios equivocarse, el debió enmendarse así que le quito sus ojos para protegerla de su reflejo"-recito esperando que con eso lo perdonara.

Akane sonrió sin poder evitarlo, emocionada por tan linda frase hacia ella, la gente solía decir que era bonita pero a ella nunca le intereso ¿Por qué ahora repentinamente la colmaba de alegría un alago tan común para ella? Quizá por que no había sido común la forma que había aplicado.

Entre tanto ranma miraba fascinado como la jovencita acomodaba su cabello tras la oreja derecha haciendo más notorio el carmín de sus mejillas el cual había aumentado considerablemente.

-¿A- chan qué pasa? ¿Por que no subes?- interrumpió Nabiki el momento - estamos retrasados y asuza esta histérica por irse.

-ah si ya voy Na-chan, lo siento.

-¿Na-chan? –pregunto ranma a la castaña riendo -Exactamente ¿que clase de apodo es ese? ¿Es su nombre o el de su perro? –comento aun mas divertido pero la verdad es que lo hacia como una venganza a su intromisión.

-¡idiota!- exclamo ofendida ayudando a su prima con los escalones del autobús.

Akane se dejo llevar un poco incomoda por las palabras de ranma, parecía no ser nada tímido y bastante maleducado, no sabia por que pero… le agradaba.

-es aquí A-chan siéntate –indico nabiki y las dos se sentaron juntas.

El autobús arranco lleno de jovencitas alegres platicando o bromeando entre si pero eso no le interesaba a ranma, algo extraño en alguien como el, había muchas chicas lindas y en otra ocasión conquistaría a mas de una pero ahora se encontraba cautivado con la señorita que estaba frente a el tejiendo, A-chan la había llamado su prima con nombre de perro y se lamentaba profundamente por ello. Más que desear necesitaba saber su nombre.

–hermosa- musito sin dejar de verla entretenerse con su tejido, akane se sintió torpe pero supo controlar su nerviosismo y actuar normal– si solo fuese yo un rollo de lana- hablo nuevamente el azabache deteniendo a la joven – si solo fuese yo un rollo de lana envuelto alrededor de sus dedos….

-entonces yo lo cortaría con las tijeras- amenazo nabiki mientras akane continuaba con su labor y varias compañeras reían emocionadas.

- que feliz será la persona que use ese suéter tejido por sus cálidas manos, ese calor es el que tendrá la feliz persona que lo use –comento ignorando a la prima de la peliazul que sonreía levemente.

- júralo que tu no tendrás esa dicha –interfirió nabiki –y tu akane deja promover tanta tontería_._

Ranma formo una sonrisa de medio lado dichoso al saber al fin su nombre.

-"no soy el jazmín soy la rosa…. No soy el jazmín, soy la rosa, soy su admirador de toda la vida, no un amigo sentándose cerca"- recito y todos en el autobús rieron o aplaudieron alegres.

-¡hey guía tu poesía de dos yens no va a surtir efecto aquí!

-¿Para quién estas tejiendo ese suéter?- pregunto a la peliazul ignorando a su prima como las veces anteriores.

-ese suéter es para un príncipe, no para un pobre diablo como tu y ya déjala en paz si realmente estuviera interesada en tu basura ella hablaría y no estaría callada.

-ah pues yo seria dichoso de ponerme ese suéter no me importaría que fuese en primavera –dijo sacándole otra risa a la joven de orbes avellana.

-akane solo no le dirija ni una palabra, usted no conoce a los hombres

-oh y supongo que usted los conoce muy bien-se burlo el azabache.

-¡guía estúpido!-nabiki estaba comenzando a odiarlo en verdad.

-"si usted se sienta en silencio lo lamentara, tantas veces después de que el amor haya despertado el silencio es mas fuerte"- las chicas emocionadas aplaudieron mientras nabiki rodaba los ojos fastidiada y fue entonces que en ese momento la voz de akane se dejo escuchar:

-"no hay limites para el deseo humano, después de nuestras dos yardas de tela de entierro todavía queremos nuestras dos yardas de tierra firme"-recito obteniendo tantos aplausos y alabanzas como el chico.

-vaya aparte de tener una enorme belleza también tienes un gran talento poético – le apunto con el dedo aun sabiendo que no lo notaria -"mirare de frente al dolor, confrontare cada prueba colocada para mi pero por el bien de su amistad querido amigo aun amare a mi enemigo"- hablo nuevamente lanzándole un beso dulce a akane que reía divertida y uno burlón a la nabiki la cual lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Todas aplaudieron a los dos finalmente llegando a su destino, las chicas bajaron del autobús para comenzar con el recorrido turístico por uno de museos mas populares de la ciudad, nabiki llevaba a akane del brazo y seguía al grupo mientras el guía comenzaba a dar su explicación.

Así pasaron casi una hora en la que el explicaba y avanzaban, de vez en cuando pasaban frente a el mujeres lindas y se desconcentraba por un momento pero sabia enmendarlo a tiempo, antes de que la hermosa peliazul notara algo. Por desgracia nabiki era otra cosa y estaba bien consiente de sus miradas con toda aquella femenina que se cruzara en su camino, ese no era la clase de hombre para su prima.

Caminaron hasta unos escalones donde el chico se apresuro a ayudar a akane, sabia que no lo necesitaba pero eso no le importaba, el solo tomaba cualquier pretexto para poder estar cerca de ella.

- yo puedo manejarme -indico al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por el.

-no es acerca de cómo te manejas tu, si no de cómo me manejo yo alrededor de ti- confeso llegando al final de los escalones, en ese instante su móvil sonó en una tonada mas discreta de lo que se podría esperar para un adolecente como el - disculpen –reviso el numero y su semblante se volvió mas serio de lo usual -permítanme un momento debo de contestar esta llamada –el se alejo considerablemente para contestar dejando a todas paradas. Algo raro tenía ese guía y tenia que ver con esa llamada.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Aunque sea tantitito?**

**Esta es una historia un poquito diferente, su género es romance (como siempre) pero ahora incluye acción y claro, eh de decir que soy nueva en eso pero pondré todo mi empeño en lograr unas escenas presentables jeje. Respecto a los apodos (Uchan, Kachan, Nachan, Achan… etc) jejeje la verdad es que no se si así se diga pero esta claro que yo lo hago en sentido humorístico (al menos en el caso de kasumi y nabiki) si me equivoque pueden corregir n.n. **

**También puse a las hermanas de akane como primas y saque a la señora Tendo (pensé en llamarla kaoru pero creo que hace mucho leí un fic donde su nombre era Naoko así que se quedo ese) además akane esta ciega pero todo es por algo al igual que en mis otros fics, aquí ranma es un poco cínico y mujeriego pero procurare no recalcar mucho eso (que a mi gusto a veces es un poco incomodo eso del womanizer)**

**En fin, ****creo que seria todo espero poder actualizar pronto, ****gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde**

**¿reviews?**

**¡Goodbye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 2**

Caminaron hasta unos escalones donde el chico se apresuro a ayudar a akane, sabia que no lo necesitaba pero eso no le importaba, el solo tomaba cualquier pretexto para poder estar cerca de ella.

- yo puedo manejarme -indico al tiempo que se dejaba guiar por el.

-no es acerca de cómo te manejas tu, si no de cómo me manejo yo alrededor de ti- confeso llegando al final de los escalones, en ese instante su móvil sonó en una tonada mas discreta de lo que se podría esperar para un adolecente como el - disculpen –reviso el numero y su semblante se volvió mas serio de lo usual -permítanme un momento debo de contestar esta llamada –el se alejo considerablemente para contestar dejando a todas paradas. Algo raro tenía ese guía y tenia que ver con esa llamada.

- Lo haremos nosotras - hablo asuza molesta avanzando y siendo seguida por las demás. No quería más retrasos.

-¿quieren un dulce? –pregunto Ukyo entre la multitud sacando de su bolsillo la pequeña golosina.

- esta prohibido comer dentro del museo – la regaño kasumi quitándole el dulce y comiéndolo ella.

-¡Hey! –Se quejo la ojiazul haciendo un mohín –tramposa –murmuro sacando otro dulce y ofreciéndoselo a su amiga akane la cual caminaba del brazo de kasumi -¿tú quieres uno?

- no, muchas gracias ukyo –respondió agradecida.

-entonces este bebe es mío- dicho esto introdujo la bolita blanca de caramelo macizo a su boca.

-kasumi, ukyo… ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

-si, claro linda

-dime.

-¿Cómo es ranma? –pregunto un poco temerosa de estar preguntando algo indiscreto a sus ojos pero realmente tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como era el chico que había causado esa extraña sensación en su mano y que tantos halagos le daba.

-¿ranma? –repitió ukyo sorprendida de ver un interés aflorando por parte de su amiga en el chico.

-El es muy lindo A-chan, tiene una sonrisa dulce y maliciosa –respondió kasumi soltando una risita.

- pues si, es guapísimo- acepto ukyo también notando a su amiga demasiado pensativa.

-¿y qué piensan de el?

-¿de el?

-de su actitud.

-es muy simpático, supongo –respondió ukyo pensando en otra cosa que decir pues no lo conocía lo suficiente para juzgarlo y dar un veredicto de su persona.

-No digas tonterías U-chan– interrumpió nabiki llegando a sus espaldas-ese tal saotome es simplemente horrendo, espero que no creas que el puede ser tu príncipe A-chan.

El ese momento se escucho el ruido de un cuervo por la puerta de salida donde todo el grupo se había detenido a espera el regreso del azabache.

-¿no escuchas el chillido del cuervo? , solo te puede traer dolor y penas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Na-chan? –pregunto interesada la peliazul en su punto de vista, nabiki siempre había sido muy astuta e inteligente.

-escuche que no cree en dios ¿pueden creerlo? –respondió fingiendo estar ofendida.

Todas la miraron sorprendidas y akane frunció el ceño preocupada, nabiki había apelando a su lado religioso pues sabia que su tía le había inculcado demasiado esos valores. Eran una familia demasiado devota, conservadora y tradicional.

-así que mejor olvida todos esos halagos baratos, solo me gustaría que pudieras ver como ve a las mujeres –comento con desprecio.

-"¿Cómo me puede olvidar su corazón así?" – Entro en la conversación una voz masculina ya bien conocida por todas – "¿Cómo me puede olvidar su corazón así? Si esa fragancia en su respiración soy yo… ¿Cómo se detendrá? ¿No respirara?"–termino de recitar el ojiazul apareciendo detrás de ellas, había logrado escuchar lo ultimo de su platica y no estaba dispuesto a que su prima le envenenara la cabeza a la chica para alejarla de el.

Kasumi y ukyo aplaudieron reconociendo lo maravillosa que había salido aquella poesía improvisada. Tenía mucho talento.

-vámonos- ordeno nabiki apresurándose a tomar el brazo de akane, no sabia exactamente como pero no permitiría que ranma la cortejara, no la merecía y no la iba a lastimar.

El recorrido continúo por una de las ruinas más populares donde el azabache no perdía la vista de su objetivo, la bella jovencita caminaba bajo la supervisión de sus primas o su amiga que si bien las tres eran muy bonitas no se comparaban a su belleza tan sobresaliente.

Ranma la miraba embobado cada que hablaba, bromeaba, sonreía o hacia una mueca, sus facciones era muy infantiles, delicadas y expresivas como pocas mujeres tenía la cualidad de ser. Caminaba con gracia y seguridad por cada lugar que visitaban como si no estuviera ciega, como si conociera los terrenos desde siempre y fuera un simple paseo por el jardín de su casa, tocaba delicadamente las paredes por las que pasaba intentando conocer detalladamente su estructura y haciéndolo desear a el ser parte de la arquitectura, deseando ser tocado por sus manos.

Con esa idea en su mente se arriesgo a ser asesinado por sus familiares y se acerco a ella justo cuando tocaba un monumento, sínicamente pego su rostro a la pared y ella toco su rostro un poco asustada de sentir piel en lugar de piedras, cuando intento quitar su mano el la detuvo de la muñeca para después acariciar su mano con dulzura causando otro estremecimiento en ellos que los hizo sentirse ridículos, akane aturdida deshizo el agarre y avanzo con el grupo sonrojada mientras nabiki lo miraba con reclamo en sus ojos terracota.

El joven saotome al percatarse de ello se mofo tomando la mano de la castaña y acariciándola también, la chica ofendida lo empujo y avanzo hasta llegar con su prima donde le lanzo una mirada amenazante.

Sin embargo al chico poco le importaba, no se sentía intimidado pues tenia mucha curiosidad en esa extraña sensación que provocaba akane en el , quería dejar caer la muralla de modestia entre ellos, quería cruzar la línea con ella.

Cuando salieron pasaron por un puesto de flores que se encontraba fuera de las ruinas, el joven compro un botón de rosa carmín y se la entrego a la peliazul sin importarle las miradas de todos.

Así concluyo el primer día sin poder acercarse más a ella, sin poder hablarle directamente pero no se rendiría, estaba encaprichado con conocerla mas afondo.

Al día siguiente asistieron a unos jardines preciosos de grandes arboles de cerezo y ríos, sin duda un paisaje excepcional que poco impresionaba a ranma al verlo tanto, su mirada cristalina recorrió a las chicas y noto a todas maravilladas de tanta belleza, incluso akane.

Sonrió inconscientemente al verla sonriendo tranquila, no lucia triste como cualquiera esperaría por su falta de vista.

Formando un plan en su cabeza las guio por unas escaleras hasta una fuente gigantesca de bambú donde interpuso su pie disimuladamente para qué akane callera a sus brazos que la atraparon ágilmente, nuevamente esa sensación electrizante atravesó sus cuerpos con esa cercanía y se dejaron perder en ella.

Nabiki furiosa se encargo de separarlos y ranma reacciono feliz al ver el rostro de akane sonrojado por la vergüenza, sabiendo que también había sentido aquello, si así era capaz de perderlo en un simple roce casto ¿Cómo seria tocar el resto de su piel desnuda?

Cuando el viento soplaba lograba agitar de manera casi fantástica su largo cabello y su falda larga color rosa, sin duda sus encantos eran como la suave brisa del atardecer, cada movimiento que hacia era una rama graciosa que lo abrumaba de sobremanera. Como deseaba ser el viento moviéndose hacia su corazón, hacia su cuerpo y su alma.

Avanzaron unas calles mas hasta un barrio donde había una fiesta en la calle y pese a que no estaba entre el itinerario y no conocían a nadie de ahí se detuvieron a bailar y reír con los invitados, ninguna de las chicas sabían como pero el chico tenia una especie de talento para agradarle a las personas y encajar es su medio sin que lo notaran.

Su mirada azul grisácea como en la mayoría de las veces busco entre la multitud la silueta de akane hasta que por fin la encontró bailando con kasumi, daban vueltas y sonreían ampliamente mientras el quedaba en una especie de trance que termino cuando la peliazul se recargo en una pared a platicar con nabiki haciéndole imposible el acercarse.

Maldiciendo su suerte dejo de bailar y se acerco a un grupo de niños donde bromeaban, bailaban y aplaudían. Más tarde pasaron por un bazar donde vendían joyería, en un momento de descuido de las guardaespaldas de la joven saco su móvil y le tomo una fotografía donde lucia aquella resplandeciente sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba, después se encargaría de imprimir esa imagen.

Así pasaron dos días en los que hacia todo por estar cerca de ella pero no conseguía una verdadera plática o un momento solos, cada que podía rozaba su mano o le daba un alago pero eso solo conseguía que la cuidaran mas.

Sabia que no debía involucrarse mucho con ella, algo se lo decía pero ¿Cuál seria la diferencia de ella con las demás? Estaba seguro de que no interferiría en su vida ya que si le decía sus intenciones verdaderas (cosa que jamás haría) le tendría un poco de temor, estaba tan seguro de eso así como de que si le hacia oír sus latidos saldría un sonrojo inevitable, pero no podía alejarse, no podía esconder sus intenciones verdaderas.

Así fue como día a día se las ingeniaba para tenerla en sus brazos aunque fuera solo por breves minutos, la cercanía entre ellos era cada día vez mas intima y la falta de palabras se volvía desesperante.

El día numero ocho el recorrido llegaba a su fin mas tarde de lo usual y cuando todas bajaban del autobús ranma aprovecho el mínimo descuido de kasumi (la encargada de ese día) para jalar a akane del brazo y llevarla a la parte trasera del autobús con la boca tapada. Para el ya era insoportable el seguir con esa situación y había tenido que recurrir a sus métodos.

-verlo es darme un dolor de espalda-escucharon como asuza le gritaba a sasuke que como siempre seguía inclinado en una reverencia - y tu cartoon network te recuerdo que mañana debemos salir al ensayo exactamente a las nueve de la mañana –se quejo por ultima vez alejándose.

- esta bien –respondió gusonkugi fastidiado entrando al autobús, ranma sabía que solo entraba cuando ya estaba totalmente solo el autobús y los alrededores.

Akane se quejaba y forcejeaba un poco asustada pero el no la soltaba, por fortuna nadie había notado el suceso y ya estaban solos. ¡Al fin! Se dijo a si mismo mirándola maravillado, era tan hermosa.

-tranquila, soy yo… ranma –murmuro con voz dulce y aterciopelada.

Ella se tranquilizo un poco y el soltó su boca, la chica lucia un poco molesta con el ceño fruncido pero ni así dejaba de ser encantadora, es mas, podía jurar que así era aun mas hermosa.

-si solo tú puedes ser tan maleducado –se quejo acomodando su bolso sobre su hombro de manera apropiada. -¿Cómo te atreves a jalarme así?

-me atrevo por que quiero ser aun mas maleducado- confeso acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro sacando otro sonrojo de ella, sonrió complacido por su reacción, no había podido evitarlo - quiero huir contigo para mostrarte los alrededores, solo nosotros sin sus guardaespaldas y no me digas que no ahora… piénsalo –se adelanto al creer saber lo que respondería.

Ella permaneció estática sintiendo su cara arder y torpemente se libro de su agarre al mismo tiempo que un grupo de cuervos rompían el silencio con su lúgubre sonido.

-dios te guarde, los cuervos chillan- fue como se despidió la peliazul comenzando a caminar con lentitud.

-le esperare mañana después del ensayo, con esos cuervos –aseguro el ojiazul sonriendo galante mientras la veía alejarse y desaparecer, divertido por su bendición, parecía ser muy religiosa y aunque eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo no lo tomaba muy relevante. Finalmente se trataría de solo una aventura de siete días más.

- ¡hey! – Interrumpió la voz de gusonkugi asomándose desde la ventanilla – has tenido a mas chicas en tu vida que el kilometraje hecho por mi autobús ¿Por qué quieres a la chica ciega?-pregunto interesado.

-es hermosa- respondió el azabache mirándolo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-no es para tanto-rodo los ojos aburrido- incluso Nachan es hermosa. ¿Ya viste que piernas más bonitas tiene?

-quizá, no lo niego pero ¿Qué te puedo decir gusonkugi? Todo el mundo quiere la luna.

-si amigo pero si es un foco en el cielo ¿igual lo quieres? Es malo aprovecharse de una invidente ranma, no seas así- reclamo un poco molesto.

Ranma soltó un suspiro cansado mientras rodaba sus orbes azules, sabía que no se salvaría de un sermón muy extenso de moral cortesía de su flacucho amigo.

Horas mas tarde en una de las habitaciones del hotel, akane sin poder conciliar el sueño decidio salir al balcón para pensar, la fresca y suave brisa de la noche golpea su rostro y agita su cabello haciéndola percibir la peculiar fragancia de ranma como si hubiese estado hay tiempo antes.

La jovencita frunce el ceño confundida y toca el balcón topándose con un botón de rosa, asombrada la levanta y la huele sonriendo al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos sintiendo su felicidad más notoria cuando recuerda su parecido a la flor de aquel día fuera del museo ¿acaso seria de el?.

-debes estar cansada A-chan, ven a dormir –grito nabiki desde adentro arropándose en una de las dos camas.

-estoy despierta después de tantos años, no puedo dormir ahora, no puedo dormir ahora- murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados y abrazando la flor cerca de su pecho.

Al día siguiente ya en el ensayo de todas las mañanas akane se sentía cansada, confundida y tensa, no había dormido nada por pensar en la propuesta de ranma pero necesitaba consultarlo con alguien que fuera neutro en el tema ¿pero quien?

Ukyo le mostraba paciente las notas que debía tocar en el violín durante la cuarta canción del concierto y como debía hacerle coro ella con el chelo sin embargo akane estaba demasiado distraída recordando como para hacerlo bien.

¿nabiki? Ni de chiste, ¿ukyo? No, ¿kasumi? Quizá pero mejor no, ¡pero que tonta! Olvidaba alguien, su mama, ella seria la única que le aconsejaría lo que le convenía desde un punto neutral ya que sabia que su papa era muy celoso y el estaba descartado también.

"quiero ser aun mas maleducado, quiero huir contigo" recordó sus palabras y el botón de rosa del balcón quedando en blanco totalmente, quieta entre tanta jovencita tocando instrumentos diferentes.

-akane ¿Dónde esta tu concentración el día de hoy?- pregunto ukyo preocupada haciéndola reaccionar de su transe por tercera vez consecutiva pues nuevamente había fallado.

-tienes razón ukyo, lo siento ¿me prestas tu móvil un segundo? por favor- pidió amablemente, la castaña soltó un suspiro y le dio un aparatito azul metálico que saco de su pantalón, akane le dio el violín y se alejo un poco del grupo levantando de las rodillas la falda larga para no tropezar en los escalones del escenario mientras escuchaba como comenzaban de nuevo la armoniosa canción y ella marcaba el numero de su casa, estaba mecanizada a conocer las teclas sin verlas – vamos mama, contesta por favor, contesta – pasaron varios tonos pero nada, volvió a marcar pero desgraciadamente para ella no contestaba así que lentamente bajo su celular colgando la llamada – esta decisión la tengo que tomar yo sola.- se dijo a si misma con decisión.

Estaba mal y lo sabia, el estaba hablando de fugarse con el, estaba hablando de mentirle a sus primas y a su amiga algo que jamás había hecho, una especie de traición y lo sabia, estaba mal… pero lo haría, lo haría por el simple hecho de que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse un poco libre de la vigilancia de ellas ¿y para que negarlo? Quería conocerlo, pasar tiempo con el y descubrir si el podría ser su tan esperado príncipe.

Con esas ideas en su mente camino hasta donde se encontraba el lugar de asuza, la joven estaba sentada tomando agua, como era su costumbre durante los descansos.

Comenzó a hacerle platica hasta que llego el momento de explicarle tranquilamente su excusa mas creíble para fugarse mientras la jovencita guardaba su botella en la mochila, sabia que si la convencía a ella era nabiki no se opondría.

-oh dios que tonta de mi, por su puesto que no hay punto en que vayas a un paseo turístico si no puedes ver –concuerdo con ella, mirándola con un tanto de lastima que si bien akane no veía si sentía.

-si- respondió entristecida pero también un poco molesta ¡detestaba que le tuvieran lastima!

-no te preocupes puedes volver al hotel después del ensayo –termino la conversación asuza palmeándole el hombro y girándose nuevamente.

La peliazul sonrió feliz al lograr su cometido ahora solo le faltaba avisarle a las demás, volvió a su lugar y ahora toco mucho mejor el violín tranquilizando a las chicas, cuando todas volvieron a su lugar decidió contarles su ausencia en el viaje de esa tarde.

-¿segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?- insistió nabiki volviendo al piano.

-no de verdad muchas gracias Nachan- sonrió dulcemente akane –sal y diviértete ¿no es así kachan? –le pregunto a kasumi la cual practicaba unas notas en el arpa.

-pues… si, pero ¿estarás bien linda?

-lo estaré, diviértanse.

-solo procura no salir entonces, no te vayas a perder –interrumpió ukyo tomando su chelo, las tres sonaban muy preocupadas. ¿Acaso era un bebe recién nacido para no cuidarse? Pensó akane un poco irritada.

-¡listas!- grito asuza frente a ellas contando lentamente a tres.

–bien por lo menos así estarás lejos de ese guía ranma- fue lo ultimo que dijo nabiki mientras todos comenzaban a tocar y asuza marcaba el ritmo con sus manos.

Akane volvió a sonreír pero ahora con un pequeño toque de malicia, lo lograría, les demostraría que podía vivir sin su protección pues confiaba en que ranma no la cuidaría así de obsesivamente, ella era fuerte y si se iba a fugar se podría cuidar sola.

Ranma esperaba tranquilamente afuera del enorme palacio platicando con un guardia, el chico era muy agradable y sabia ganarse a las personas en tiempo record. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

-hermano tu estas solo todo el día aquí ¿no te gustaría estar en la silla grande?- pregunto el azabache interesado en su punto de vista.

-no ¿Por qué pensar eso? En mi trabajo regularmente somos ascendidos pero el presidente nunca asciende –respondió Daisuke soltando una risa que ranma hizo coro. No esperaba menos de un guardia tan patriota como el, le enfermaba.

-eres muy alegre, pienso que es fantástico tu alto estado de animo- comento mirando su reloj.

-¡ranma! –interrumpió en ese momento la voz de akane.

-"oh adoro ese arte especial de mi nombre en tus labios" – recito cerrando los ojos mientras Daisuke lo miraba con admiración por hablarle a una jovencita tan hermosa y talentosa como ella, la conocía de los ensayos y era una excelente violinista.

Akane sonrió al escuchar las palabras del chico y ambos se despidieron del guardia, salieron de los jardines y caminaron por las calles.

- gracias por la rosa – comento akane esperando no equivocarse en pensar que fuera un detalle suyo.

-no es nada comparada con tu belleza- respondió ranma llenándola de alegría al confirmar sus sospechas, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la avenida donde el joven silbo levanto la mano para así detener un taxi.

Este se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el móvil del muchacho sonó en una tonada rítmica muy diferente a la de aquel día, ranma la soltó unos segundos para contestar la llamada, segundos que la jovencita siguió avanzando.

-¿hola?- contesto ranma tomándola del brazo para detenerla y evitar que se fuera -envié a rana en mi lugar con gusonkugi –hablo con fastidio mientras abrió la puerta trasera para que ella entrara - no, no voy hoy – akane se detuvo justo antes de subir al taxi al escuchar la conversación -fue inesperado pero ¿Qué mas da si no se lo dije antes? lo estoy haciendo ahora, adiós –dicho esto colgó y miro a la chica que permanecía con el ceño fruncido -¿nos vamos?

-¿dejaste el trabajo sin permiso?-pregunto sorprendida.

-¿y?

-mi padre dice que si una persona no puede ser leal a su trabajo no es confiable para cualquier cosa-alego la joven cerrando la puerta del taxi.

-¿en verdad? He dejado el trabajo para estar contigo ¿y me das un discurso sobre la lealtad?-reclamo molesto.

-mama dice que no hay nada mas importante en alguien que la lealtad- demasiado patriótico supuso el al escucharla decir eso, ya presentía que era así.

-si has terminado con esta charla acerca de lo que tus padres dicen ¿nos vamos?- insistió abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

-si hablo de esto es por algo ranma.

-¿y seria? –ella arqueo las cejas cruzándose de brazos.

-tu eres inteligente, dímelo tu.

-¿para que me remonte al trabajo? –pregunto incrédulo.

-¡si!-exclamo sonriendo alegre.

-estas bromeando.

-para nada.

-piensa en esto: "si voy ahora, no vendré mañana"- amenazo acercándose a su rostro, por primera vez ella no se sonrojo pero si se estremeció.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que ella dio vuelta y entro al taxi. Ranma sonrió de medio lado seguro de haberla convencido intentando entrar pero ella cerró la puerta antes.

-me remontare a la casa de huéspedes y tu al trabajo, pedirás permiso para salir y mañana tomaremos el día ¿bien?-sonrió asomándose por la ventanilla, sabiendo que le había ganado.

El azabache la miro pasmado ¡había sido tan humillante! ¡Le había azotado la puerta en la cara y todavía tenia el descaro de sonreírle coquetamente!

-no lo creo, has oído lo que tus padres dicen, ahora escúchame atentamente: "si voy ahora, no vendré mañana"-insistió intentando calmar su cólera pues el chofer veía la escena muy interesado, probablemente esperando que el explotara ¡que humillante! Se repitió por milésima vez.

Solo esperaba que akane se redimiera de su acción accediendo a salir con el.

-usted vendrá- respondió la peliazul decidida a tampoco humillarse - vámonos señor… - se dirigió al chofer que se giro para poner en marcha el motor -ve con dios ranma- se despidió orgullosa mientras el chofer soltaba una risita burlona probablemente cuestionando su hombría.

El transporte avanzo perdiéndose entre los autos de la avenida y siendo seguido por la mirada del joven, que luego marco el número de su trabajo. Parece que no era tan sumisa como lo disimulaba.

Esa noche akane se encontraba sentada en su cama todavía pensativa, en sus manos leía un libro especial para su condición del cual ya llevaba varios capítulos, con sus dedos tocaba los puntos en las paginas que significaban letras y en conjunto palabras.

El libro tenia un lema muy interesante: "todos somos locos pero el que analiza su propia locura es llamado filosofo" esa frase le recordaba sin poder evitarlo a ranma.

Ranma… "si voy ahora, no vendré mañana" recordó sus palabras… ¿y si hablaba enserio? No pensaba cambiar sus ideas y ceder ante el pero le preocupaba el que cumpliera su amenaza.

-Achan ¿hoy no sales al balcón? –pregunto nabiki llegando a su cama y acostándose.

-no, creo que hace frio ¿no crees?

-ah que raro yo siento calor pero entonces creo que no abriré las ventanas –comento la castaña estirándose como felino en su cama.

-hmmm… entonces, creo que mejor abro las ventanas y el balcón.

-no es necesario…

-no, si lo es –la interrumpió levantándose y dejando el libro a su lado, no había razón para no hacerlo se convenció a si misma.

Nabiki la miro extrañada de su actitud pero le resto importancia y cerro los ojos lista para descansar, estaba muy feliz, por un segundo en la tarde se preocupo de ver que ranma no llegaba, si el no estaba quizá era por akane ¿la habría ido a buscar? ¿La habría seguido? ¿Estaría con ella? ¡Estaba a punto de irse pero este llego remplazando al hombre que se había presentado como rana! Sin duda le había devuelto el alma. Quizá estaba siendo muy paranoica.

La peliazul por su lado camino sin prisa hasta abrir el balcón, sus manos temblaron al momento de tocar la manija y ya una vez abierto la brisa la golpeo dolorosamente causándole un escalofrió el cual la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-¿que me pasa? –murmuro en voz baja para que su prima no lo oyese, salió y ya afuera se froto los brazos con sus manos intentando darse calor.

Analizo su comportamiento unos segundos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de todo: tenía miedo, tenía miedo de no encontrar la rosa en el balcón.

"si voy ahora, no vendré mañana "recordó y se regaño mentalmente, eso no debía de asustarle ni doblegarla. Si era así el no era el indicado y punto final, estaba exagerando demasiado.

Camino intentando olvidarse del temor tan molesto hasta llegar al lugar donde debía de estar la rosa. Poco a poco levanto la mano y sus dedos temblaron al no encontrarla.

Debía mantener la calma, se dijo a si misma pero sus acciones la contradijeron pues sus manos desesperadas buscaron la rosa y cuando creyó que todo había sido en vano toco algo… sin poder evitarlo sonrió sintiéndose aliviada al saber que era la tan esperada flor.

La levanto llena de felicidad y la puso cerca de su corazón repitiendo varias veces su nombre: ¡ranma, ranma!

Al día siguiente el ensayo consistió en otra canción donde akane, nabiki y kasumi tocaban el violín mientras ukyo las acompañaba con el chelo. Sin duda eran muy buen equipo.

La mañana pasó rápidamente y todas se fueron a su excursión mientras la peliazul feliz esperaba en los jardines a que llegara el muchacho.

Pasaron los minutos y nada, no llegaba. Akane ya temerosa se levanto la placa de su reloj y toco los números que apuntaban las flechas, ya había pasado diez minutos y no había señales de el.

Quizá era hora de irse, cumpliría su amenaza pero ¿entonces por que la rosa? Se levanto de la banca ofendida, dispuesta a volver al hotel con su orgullo ileso.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Lamento tardarme y lamento el no describir mucho del bello Japón pero la verdad seré sincera: no pude informarme de los centros turísticos ni nada de eso ya que no conté con tanto tiempo como parece u.u la verdad estoy un poco depresiva pues estudio y trabajaba en una panadería las tardes pero renuncie ayer u.u y pues si… me da tristeza y coraje. **

**Abusando de los lectores ya me queje un rato.**

**Aquí ya se ve mas del por que están en Tokio, o mas bien el que están haciendo en Tokio, prometo subir el capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda (terminare de subirla y me suicido jeje) agradezco a los seguidores, los favoritos y los reviews *w***

**Sin perder más tiempo, contestare los reviews:**

**92akane16: ¡gracias por tu comentario tan lindo! Recuerdo cuando también era nueva por aquí jejeje nadie me quitaba de la pagina ni a golpes (exagero, pero también me encantaba) ojala te guste este capitulo y sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Bry: que gusto verte por aquí, gracias por decir eso de mis alternos n.n se que es confuso pero como tu dices es por algo que prometo nadie espera ni se puede imaginar (oh bueno eso espero) espero te guste el segundo capitulo y nos vemos en el tercero que será muy pronto (entre mas rápido lo subo mas rápido me suicido T.T) no me hagas caso :D **

**Susyakane: muchas gracias n.n ojala te siga gustando la historia y nos vemos en el tres muy pronto.**

**Nancyricoleon: un gusto volver a leerte, si se que el resumen hace que no se entienda mucho pero espero que te siga gustando, ya mas adelante todo tendrá lógica n.n ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Paola: muchas gracias espero que siga siendo así y sigas la historia, no se como pero en menos de una semana subo el tres.**

**Ferchithaa: que bueno es leerte por aquí y gracias por tu comentario n.n espero que te guste la actualización y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Titiana gonzalez: ¡gracias! Que gusto verte aquí, se que me tarde en este capitulo pero te juro que me voy a apurar a subirlo. Ojala te guste la actualización.**

**Gabymiyako chan: pues muchas gracias, gracias también por leer y comentar, ojala te siga gustando la historia y nos vemos en el tres.**

**Ana09: si, ese fue el propósito jejeje ¿de quien es la misteriosa llamada? De alguien muy importante en la historia que mueve a nuestro amado ranma pero no te puedo decir mas n.n ojala te siga gustando y gracias por leer.**

**Eli: si, será muy cruda. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar y leer nos vemos en el tres.**

**Arleth kawaii: ¡gracias! Me tarde un poco pero ya voy a actualizar, lo mas rápido que pueda pues me urge terminar mis fics u.u ojala te guste y nos leemos a la siguiente.**

**Guest: si se que no luce muy mujeriego pero como dije a veces fastidia eso del wonmanizer n.n igual espero no plantear a akane muy rogona (si lo hago en algún momento ¡por favor dímelo! Para corregirlo) nos vemos en el tres y gracias por comentar.**

**En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde**

**¿reviews?**

**Pd: perdón por las quejas es que necesitaba hacer catarsis. Ignórenme.**

**¡Goodbye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 3**

Pasaron los minutos y nada, no llegaba. Akane ya temerosa se levanto la placa de su reloj y toco los números que apuntaban las flechas, ya había pasado diez minutos y no había señales de el.

Quizá era hora de irse, cumpliría su amenaza pero ¿entonces por que la rosa? Se levanto de la banca ofendida, dispuesta a volver al hotel con su orgullo ileso cuando...

-¡saludos akane san! ¿Como estas? –escucho la voz del guardia deteniéndola.

-¡saludos daisuke kun! bien ¿y tu?-respondió también con cariño pues el joven oficial era muy atento con ella y siempre procuraba hacerla sentir bien. Era un gran amigo.

-bien ahora que tengo la dicha de hablar contigo- alago galante pero sin verdaderos ánimos de coquetear pues sabia que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella -¿Qué crees que paso? Ayer les di los buenos días a veinte personas y las veinte mismas me dieron las buenas noches.

-¿Cómo pudo equivocarse tanta gente?- pregunto akane sorprendida.

-no, lo que pasa es que mi reloj se detuvo en la mañana – bromeo y ambos rieron divertidos -apropósito ¿esperas a ranma?

-no, ya me iba –hablo orgullosa.

-bueno pues yo no lo eh visto en todo el día –comento daisuke al sentir la tención del tema mientras buscaba con la mirada al susodicho.

-yo tampoco le eh visto –bromeo la peliazul con un puchero y el chico de uniforme soltó una risita ante el buen humor.

-pienso que el es como yo, completamente limpio de corazón en el fondo y completamente embrollado en la cabeza - decidió ayudar un poco a su amigo de ojos grises pues ella se veía muy ofendida con el.

-lamento interrumpir su plática - interrumpió una tercera voz en tono molesto. Daisuke se giro a sus espaldas para descubrir frente a el a su amigo ranma quien lo miraba con demasiada frialdad "¿Qué tontería estará pensando?" se dijo a si mismo.

El azabache por su lado lucia demasiado tranquilo pero por dentro estaba furioso, había llegado tarde como venganza por humillarlo pero se había encontrado con la sorpresa de daisuke coqueteándole a su "presa" y ella descaradamente lo aceptaba pues se reía muy cómodamente.

-¿nos vamos?- se dirigió a la joven ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo tomo y se despidió de daisuke sin reclamar al sentir también el disgusto de ranma, no quería que tuvieran problemas ¿estaría celoso? Considero sonriendo ilusionada, su estomago se hizo nudo y su corazón palpito emocionado, sin desearlo se había vengado de su retraso y ahora estaban a mano.

Salieron de los jardines y tomaron un taxi hasta que los dejo en un parque muy solitario, platicaban y bromeaban prefiriendo omitir el incidente de tiempo atrás mientras caminaban tomados del brazo. Hablaron un poco sobre todo… los animales, la música, la poesía, sus respectivas comidas favoritas y descubrieron varias cosas en común y muchas otras en contra como la religión y la política.

-ahora estoy contigo ranma pero ¿Cómo vas a mostrarle la ciudad a una chica ciega? –pregunto la peliazul en el primer momento que pudo, la duda le carcomía al recordar lo creíble que sonaba la excusa para azuza e incluso para ella ¡era ilógico conocer una ciudad si no podía ver!

Ranma se detuvo logrando que ella lo imitara y sonrió de medio lado al saber exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

-akane ¿puedes verme? –pregunto quedando frente a ella.

-no- respondió con obviedad ladeando su cabeza. El muchacho amplio su sonrisa y se inclino a su rostro desviándose hasta su oído.

-¿como es mi voz?- murmuro roncamente estremeciéndola ¡adoraba estremecerla! Lo hacia sentirse tan poderoso.

-como el trueno antes de la tormenta- fue la respuesta que dio siendo demasiado sincera.

-¿y como es mi fragancia? –pregunto satisfecho con la primera respuesta al tiempo que se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo causándoles otro escalofrió que aumento cuando aspiro de su cuello el delicioso aroma a flor salvaje. Akane se sonrojo por la descarada acción y lleno sus pulmones de la fragancia que liberaba el pecho masculino.

-como la tierra firme después de la primera lluvia –confeso un poco intimidada por la cercanía que si bien no le disgustaba en lo mas mínimo si la tensaba.

El encantado con esa cercanía no se detuvo y tomo la delicada mano femenina para colocarla en su rostro indicándole que lo tocara, ella cerro los ojos sintiéndose nerviosa con la acción pues sabia que significaba conocer su rostro, algo que hace días deseaba hacer…lo acaricio detallando con sus dedos su frente, moviendo ligeramente el fleco alborotado, su nariz, sus pómulos… sus labios suaves y tibios "como la miel" se dijo, ¿sabrían igual que la miel? Intentando ignorar esa duda continuo hasta tocar su barbilla… no sabia si era lo que se consideraba guapo o feo pero para ella era perfecto.

Ranma la miraba embelesado, dejándose atrapar por su inocente encanto, cada mínima acción o reacción le fascinaba de sobremanera, en cuanto alejo su mano de su rostro el muchacho sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia se paso la lengua por los labios que habían sido acariciados con ternura imaginando su sabor y la pasión de su boca. El ojiazul parpadeo un par de veces sacando esas indiscretas ideas de su cabeza.

-¿y lo que sentiste te gusto?- pregunto seductor esperando escuchar una afirmativa.

-como un príncipe en la ropa de un limosnero –respondió con firmeza no dispuesta a reconocerlo. Ranma reprimió una risa ante su inteligencia para salir del apuro y se alejo volviendo entrelazar su brazo en el de ella.

-algo así es como veras Tokio –declaro comenzando a caminar hasta guiarla mas adentro del parque en la zona mas parecida a un bosque. Los gigantescos arboles se movían al ritmo del viento que agitaba sus cabellos y los cuervos chillaban con esmero.

-te dije que vendría con ellos –bromeo refiriéndose a los cuervos. Ambos rieron y el formando un plan en su cabeza comenzó a contarle historias de terror donde los cuervos mataban inocentes en bosques y cementerios. La peliazul comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa por las historias tan ridículamente sangrientas y escalofriantes que decía, por momentos su cuerpo se tensaba y estrujaba quizá demasiado fuerte la extremidad del joven pero no podía evitarlo. Era cobarde en el género de terror, todos lo sabían en su familia.

De un momento a otro el chico de la trenza la soltó y se alejo considerablemente dando un grito espeluznante que duro menos de un minuto, como si lo estuvieran matando, ella asustada extendió sus brazos desesperada por encontrarlo mientras gritaba su nombre. Perdida entre la obscuridad eterna de sus ojos y el tétrico bosque.

-¡por favor ranma respóndeme!-grito desgarradoramente reprimiendo las ganas de llorar e intentando mantener la calma cuando escucho la risa de ranma quien había decidido que era suficiente - ¿ranma? –El joven continuo riendo cruelmente ante su dolor, la joven enrojeció de coraje ante la humillación -¡eres un idiota Insensible saotome! ¡Ya basta, sácame de aquí!

Al no recibir respuesta decidió buscar la salida por su propia cuenta, ya harta de depender de alguien para moverse, comenzó a caminar con pasos firmes pero torpes cuando de pronto sintió como el la detenía del brazo aun riendo.

-¿asustada? –Se mofo ya mas tranquilo -¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué no me vengaría por lo de ayer? –fue su excusa pero el verdadero motivo de venganza era coquetear con daisuke, la chica al escucharlo decir eso supo que no se dejaría vencer por el, no seria débil ni cobarde ante sus ojos.

-¿y que pensaste tu? ¿Qué me asustaría tan fácilmente? –ironizo girándose a donde sabia el podía ver su rostro cara a cara, ranma la miro confundido al ver su sonrisa burlona, fruncio el ceño y se acerco mas a ella soltándola - Cuando nunca eh visto ningún color ¿Cómo podría asustarme el color de la sangre? – continuo acomodando su falda con aparente tranquilidad, algo que por su puesto el ojiazul no creyó ni un poco.

Decidido a descubrir que tan cierto era lo que decía la tomo de los hombros por la espalda y la acerco a el pegándola completamente su pecho, ella se estremeció cerrando los ojos al sentir la fuerza de su cuerpo apretándola y aferrándola, logro percibir como nuevamente pegaba su nariz ahora a su cabello y olía la fascinante esencia con delicadeza, la misma que usaba su poderosa mano para deslizarse lentamente de su hombro hasta la parte superior de su pecho donde la dejo estática sintiendo su palpitar.

El tiempo se detuvo poéticamente y akane sintió su corazón latir desbocado, sonrojándose al máximo percibió o quizá imagino como ranma sonreía dichoso de causar eso en ella. Si antes su corazón latía rápido esa acción había logrado que corriera más rápido que un motor, menos mal que el miedo era la excusa perfecta, ella reconocía que temblaba por su proximidad, la suavidad de su voz y su tacto que poco tenía que ver con el miedo.

-estas asustada- declaro el ojiazul cerrando también sus ojos embriagado de su persona, lleno de fantasías y deseos en su cabeza la cual por su puesto estaba por las nubes por que el mundo a su alrededor dejo de existir ¿acaso estaba enfermo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? Sus pies se sentían extraños sobre la tierra del bosque, era como si flotara mareado. ¡Como deseaba besarla! Pero no podía, no quería arruinarlo.

Akane por su lado no contesto, no pudo… simplemente permaneció callada dándole la razón, prefería que pensara que era por el susto que por su dominante presencia. Era demasiado orgullosa y recatada para creer otra razón.

-¿nos vamos?- pregunto amable el ojiazul separándose de ella y envolviendo su brazo nuevamente, ella asintió con la misma amabilidad intentando ignorar la tensión en el ambiente y continuar con el paseo.

Como anhelaban permanecer así por más tiempo pero jamás lo admitirían en voz alta.

*****-.-.-.-*****

-¡me voy para Tokio!- exclamo soun saliendo de la casa al jardín donde su bella esposa regaba las flores con la manguera - ¡han pasado muchos días, eso es bastante independencia para mi bebecita! – Ella lo miro caminar alborotado con dos valijas de piel y restándole importancia continuo con su labor -¿Qué le ocurrirá sin nosotros? ¿Puedes imaginarte? –grito pidiendo su atención, la cual obviamente su mujer le negó.

*****-.-.-.-*****

Ranma y akane reían divertidos dando vueltas en los "carritos chocones" de la feria mas cercana, habían decidido sentarse juntos a falta de vista en akane pero aun así ella manejaba, cada golpe que resabia en lugar de asustarle le emocionaba mas ya que la hacia sentir independiente y "normal" según ella. Estaban decididos a subir a todos los juegos ese día.

*****-.-.-.-*****

-¡ella ah tenido casa y comida toda su vida! ¡Y ahora debe estar pasando hambre allí! –comento soun melodramáticamente mientras naoko podaba un arbusto de flores anaranjadas que cubrían la tierra tímida del jardín.

*****-.-.-.-*****

Ranma y akane comían en un puesto de comida en el mercado, según las mismísimas palabras del joven "ese era el verdadero Tokio" En la mitad de la comida la chica embarro la comisura de su labio un poco de salsa y continuo comiendo, ranma al notar eso sintió la necesidad de probar el sabor de esa pasta verde y siguiendo sus instintos (como era últimamente muy usual en el) limpio cariñosamente la comisura del labio con su dedo para después chuparlo, claro que lo ultimo ella no lo noto así que sonrió y continuo comiendo. ¡Que delicioso había sabido! Y podía jurar que no era la salsa…

*****-.-.-.-*****

-¿y todo el gentío de gente? ¿Quién vera por ella? No estoy allí – seguía el hombre de tez cobriza aun cargando las maletas y siguiendo a su mujer por cada parte del jardín intentando convencerla pero esta solo lo ignoraba oliendo las flores -¡no puedo ignorar aun mas su infelicidad! –Exclamo notando que no conseguiría su aprobación – y ahora me voy que ya me tarde – se despidió ofendido dando media vuelta y avanzando a la salida.

Cuando estaba por salir la mujer se giro a verlo sonriendo con dulzura y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿vas a ir por su bien o por el tuyo?-pregunto tranquilamente, dando en el clavo con certera brutalidad. Su marido se detuvo al momento y bajo la cabeza al suelo admitiendo la realidad, como extrañaba a su bebe.

*****-.-.-.-*****

Pasaron uno, dos, tres, cuatro días… (trece días desde la llegada a Tokio) y Ranma continuaba saliendo con akane al finalizar sus practicas, en varias ocasiones habían tenido que huir de su entrometida prima nabiki y su amiga ukyo pues parecía que la única que aceptaba tranquilamente el que saliera con la joven violinista era kasumi, aunque solo eran sospechas que ninguna podía probar.

Ranma con solo cuatro días en compañía de akane había logrado mostrarle los colores en la obscuridad, le había enseñado que la tierra firme en Japón cambiaba de textura a cada paso, que el lenguaje tenia los mejores sabores, que el clima usaba una cálida bufanda verde agua, que el cielo se expandía con majestuosidad como una sabana de seda azul, que el sol con su cuello de tinta carmesí jugaba invadiendo todo y dando calor, que una alfombra de flores olorosas cubrían los tímidos capos, montañas y suelos, que existían ríos de pavimento en los cuales fluían abundantes autos al igual que los manantiales fluyendo agua, que los rostros enamorados sonreían sonrojados brillando y resplandeciendo con alegría, con fervor… con timidez, que la felicidad tenia una textura especial, que las promesas y las memorias tenían un sabor dulce o amargo, que el rio era dorado, el océano verde y ambos creaban música celestial.

La tarde del cuarto día ranma caminaba del brazo con akane describiendo a las personas como usualmente lo hacia al final del día, en las manos de la chica sostenía un hilo el cual estaba amarrado a un globo en forma de corazón que horas antes el le había obsequiado.

Otra cosa que la chica había aprendido taciturnamente es que el color del amor era tan profundo que presentía nunca se borraría con nada, sentía que el color del amor verdadero era tan fuerte que su brillo nunca se extinguiría. Había color en los gestos y caricias llenas de sabor.

Camino a uno de los restaurantes mas "populares" escucharon el ruido de las trompetas fúnebres, intrigada la chica le pidió acercarse y el a regañadientes la obedeció. Cuando se acercaron confirmaron sus sospechas, se trataba de un funeral militar a los soldados caídos, las banderas soplaban y los soldados marchaban armados para rendir los honores correspondientes a tan valientes hombres. Ella guardo silencio con respeto y devoción, como buena patriota mientras el azabache desvió la mirada ofendido, asqueado de la ceremonia e irritado de tanta gente como akane que seria capaz de dar su vida por el país.

-vámonos- dijo comenzando a caminar tomando su mano.

-oye… pero… ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto?–protesto aturdida pero el ojiazul continuaba caminando.

-si, ya… tengo mucha hambre- respondió cortante conduciéndola con firmeza.

Una hora más tarde la pareja entro al pequeño restaurante abarrotado de gente y se sentaron en una de las mesas del centro, ranma enseguida se arrepintió de no haber escogido otro lugar pues advirtió las miradas de admiración por parte de los hombres reunidos allí y gruño molesto.

Por milésima ves en el día sus ojos azul gris apreciaron el vestido de la violinista que ahora se sentaba en la silla de madera frente a el. Usaba su cabello totalmente suelto y un vestido sencillo pero provocativo ¿seria para seducirlo? Se pregunto, si era así funcionaba a la maravilla, la parte de arriba estaba adornada por cintas verdes limón, la falda era acampanada y un poco corta cosa que desde que la vio le había sorprendido mucho pues no era algo que comúnmente usaría. Sin duda lucia irresistible.

Akane mientras tanto sentía la penetrante mirada de su acompañante sobre su ella como ya varias veces lo había pillado en todo el día y sonrió discretamente, divertida de su actitud, sabia que si nabiki la viera llegar así sacaría humo por las orejas y confirmaría sus sospechas pero no le importaba, el día de mañana seria el concierto y no podrían salir hasta después de la función, pasado mañana seria el ultimo día de descanso y después tendría que volver a Nerima así que quería verse hermosa para el.

Lamentablemente para ranma su mente y su cuerpo estaban en un conflicto totalmente nuevo en su vida, la encontraba físicamente atractiva, es mas era preciosa, su belleza era simplemente cautivadora pero en lugar de seducirla y acostarse con ella para terminar con el tormento de sus deseos (como usualmente actuaria) intentaba por medio de cualquier excusa no sucumbir ante sus instintos y eso lo hacia sentirse débil y vulnerable ¡como se detestaba a si mismo por ello! ¿Estaba desquiciado? Debía estarlo, era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar desde la primera vez que se sintió hechizado por ella.

Comenzaron a conversar animadamente al tiempo que el levantaba la mano para llamar al camarero. Tiempo después un hombre muy delgado le llevo a cada uno un plato con pollo y arroz que olía exquisito.

Todo era tranquilo hasta que tocaron un tema muy delicado para el azabache, un tema que prefería no tocar en esos momentos pues no le gustaba hablar del amor con ella ¿Por qué? Simple, no quería ilusionarla era su respuesta sin embargo la chica hizo caso omiso y siguió adentrándose entre las alas de Cupido.

-mira akane, no te ofendas pero los sentimientos como el amor y todo eso… no es una conversación justa, yo creo solo en necesidades -dio su mas sincero punto de vista cuando la chica le pregunto su opinión

– ¿Cómo?

-si… -medito por un segundo como explicárselo claramente sin sonar ofensivo o sin escrúpulos- un buen ejemplo seria: lo que se refiere al estomago de uno, esa es una necesidad, la necesidad de comer, de beber, de dormir… las necesidades del cuerpo – dijo lo ultimo en un tono un tanto lascivo esperando que entendiera a lo que se refería.

-¿así es que crees que la necesidad lo es todo y los sentimientos no son nada? -pregunto sorprendida en sus palabras.

-así es –acepto mordiendo el pollo y saboreándolo. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-explícame una cosa saotome: ¿todo el tiempo que gastas conmigo es también para cumplir con alguna necesidad?-cuestiono akane mordazmente alzando las cejas y moviendo sus largas pestañas de una forma deliberadamente provocativa para intimidarlo, cosa que funciono a pesar de que el sabia que no podía verlo sentía como penetraba en su cabeza.

-no deberías bromear con un hombre como yo, mis apetitos son geniales… aun un pollo no es suficiente- aconsejo el muchacho con seriedad esperando entendiera el doble matiz de su frase.

akane frunció el ceño y trago saliva confusa, enfadada consigo misma por entrar en la discusión pero ya que había comenzado, terminaría… no quería ser la burla de ranma, dispuesta a reclamarle abrió la boca pero una voz femenina muy elegante y sensual le gano la palabra.

- una chica tampoco es suficiente.

El ojiazul se giro a su izquierda y logro visualizar a un bella joven de largos cabellos negros rizados caminando hacia el, la chica vestía un vestido muy ceñido a su cuerpo que hacia notar cada uno de sus exuberantes atributos.

Intentando sentirse "normal" actuó igual que millones de veces en el pasado: le giño el ojo con una gran sonrisa, no tan grande pero si una que era capaz de mostrar cada uno de sus blancos dientes, la desconocida correspondió el coqueteo sentándose a su lado mientras se rizaba un mechón de cabello ignorando olímpicamente a la peliazul.

-¿entonces ranma mi amor como van las cosas?

-excelente como siempre ¿y como van las cosas contigo kodachi?

-muy, muy bien… dime mi amor ¿me has olvidado? ¿Ya olvidaste como soy? –Pregunto sugestivamente tocando su rodilla -Encuéntrame en alguna ocasión y te recordare… -añadió comenzando a subir lentamente por la pierna.

-es mi culpa realmente- interrumpió akane apresuradamente logrando que ambos la miraran y la pelinegro detuviera su mano -El ah estado ocupado conmigo –termino de decir forzando una sonrisa amigable.

Ranma rio suavemente presintiendo lo que sentía y lo que sentía eran: celos, los mismos que el había sufrido todo el día con cada varón que posara sus ojos sobre ella… odiaba estar celoso y no toleraba los celos de nadie, era algo que le desagradaba mucho pues sentía que era una forma de controlar pero entonces ¿Por qué con ella era diferente? sentía tantas emociones extrañas por ello que terminaba gustándole, así es, le agradaba, le fascinaba que akane estuviera celosa ¿pero por que precisamente ella? Quizá era por que a pesar de su experiencia con las mujeres jamás había dedicado tanto tiempo a nadie, ni una… o quizá por que la joven violinista había ganado su admiración, su respeto y algo mas que el solo podía definir como estimación, podía ser todo eso o solo el terrible deseo que ardía dentro de el y estúpidamente no quería sacar, ya que la consideraba demasiado tierna como para aprovecharse.

-eso es lo que hace que ranma mi amor sea un guía especial – exclamo kodachi deslizando sus ojos claros por el vestido de la jovencita, sin duda otra de sus incontables conquistas - ¿entonces cuando piensa estar ocupado conmigo? –su mano intento seguir subiendo pero el azabache la detuvo antes de llegar mas allá del limite permitido. Le hubiese gustado dejarla seguir pero no por que lo tocara si no por la molestia de su dulce compañera que permanecía con el cuerpo rígido y sin poder sonreír, debía admitir que ya era suficiente escarmiento.

-lo dudo, creo que seguiré muy ocupado con mi novia – sonrió sínicamente apartando la extremidad femenina y dejándola sobre la mesa, kodachi abrió los ojos sorprendida por la declaración.

- ¿tu novia? ¿Novia formal? –El chico de la trenza asintió -¿Es un chiste? – pregunto escéptica, el solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, kodachi midió a la joven nuevamente, era muy bella pero no del tipo de mujer que ranma frecuentaba, sus atributos no eran tan grandes y sus ojos no eran exóticos, su cabello era brillante y sedoso pero toda ella en general carecía de malicia, ranma odiaba las "ovejitas blancas" como ella pues las consideraba muy puritanas… el prefería las "lobas" ¡y ahora decía que esa angelita era su novia formal! ¡Que locura más grande!

Su cerebro carburo unos segundos y finalmente la pelinegro regreso su vista a el sonriendo burlona creyendo entender su juego, era una angelita que necesitaba oír eso para sentirse importante y ceder a sus encantos, si tenia que ser eso.

Una carcajada de incredulidad escapo de la boca carmín de kodachi.

-tu nunca mejoras en toda la vida ¿verdad mi amor?... - se levanto con la sensualidad felina que la caracterizaba y le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad -buenas noches – se despidió dando la media vuelta y desapareciendo entre la multitud no sin antes giñarle el ojo.

Al estar nuevamente solos el silencio gobernó haciendo denso el ambiente, ranma apenas podía reprimir su felicidad al verla muriendo de celos pero no quería continuar así, se estaba volviendo tedioso y anqué le costara reconocerlo tenia una necesidad de escuchar su voz, algo extraño pero cierto.

-¿estas molesta?- cuestiono con falsa pero bien fingida inocencia.

-¿Por qué dijiste que éramos novios?- apunto akane olvidando por un momento el problema de kodachi seduciéndolo.

-para librarme de ella-confeso ranma riéndose abiertamente mientras comía un par de bocados de arroz. Su risa se desvaneció y la miro impresionado al ver como la chica partía los palillos a la mitad apretando sus puños.

-no soy tu burla saotome, no puedes decir lo que se te plazca de mi –dijo con voz dura sintiéndose indignada ¿Quién se creía para hablar por ella? ¡Para usarla!

-¿acaso te ofende tanto el que dijera que eras mi novia?-atino a preguntar mirándola a los ojos intentando descifrar sus expresiones pero por primera vez no lo logro.

-si – contesto cortante, la respuesta golpeo dolorosamente el ego del chico como si de un puño se tratase… -me ofende y mucho- añadió, ranma sintió una punzada que le asusto un poco pero prefirió ignorarlo

–esta bien, no se repetirá -acepto de mala gana con voz seca.

-además pareces conocerla muy bien –ironizo aun celosa, esto le alegro mucho al muchacho pues era su oportunidad de cobrarle el insulto.

-ese soy yo, te dije que solo creo en necesidades no en sentimientos tontos como el amor o la piedad –soltó con veneno intentando lastimarla como segundos antes ella lo había herido.

-y yo solo creo en el amor –repuso con frialdad volviendo a comer.

La rabia del muchacho de esfumo como humo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras al notar su semblante tan duro y decidido, su vigor, su energía y su sinceridad.

Poco después terminaron de comer y la regreso al hotel donde se despidieron más reservadamente a lo usual. Cuando la peliazul subió a su habitación se topo con la nada grata sorpresa de su prima esperándola ¿habían terminado la excursión antes? La castaña no perdió ni un segundo y la bombardeo con reclamos y acusaciones.

-¡me desilusionas akane! ¿Encontrándote con ese guía a escondidas y vestida así? ¡Que bajo has caído!... –gritaba nabiki histérica después de ya mas de una hora de criticas y regaños despiadados - … ¡Le mentiste a ukyo, azuza y kasumi! ¡Es mas olvídalas a ellas!... ¡no puedo creer que me mintieras a mi!

-Esto es justo por lo que te mentí, más que mi prima pareces alguna especie de imitación a Hitler –se quejo ya fastidiada, la verdad no tenia ánimos para soportar eso y su cabeza estaba muy revuelta.

-¡¿Hitler?! –Exclamo la jovencita de cortos cabellos atónita- ¡Que injusta eres yo solo estaba intentando protegerte!

-siento mucho si te ofendí Nachan- se disculpo un tanto apenada por su nata brutalidad la cual había heredado de su madre -pero no me proteges a mi, solo proteges mi ceguera y me tratas como si fuera una inútil, y no lo soy.

La castaña soltó un suspiro sintiéndose también culpable por su acusación, no intentaba hacerla sentir mal pero había llegado antes con el propósito de atraparla infraganti y al verla llegar con ese atuendo había derramado el vaso de agua ¡demasiado tormento era sospechar que salía con el como para sumarle eso! el solo la dañaría.

-mira, ¿como te lo digo?… el no tiene razón, el es un mentiroso embustero que quiere aprovecharse de ti, no es correcto seguir viéndolo - explico desesperada en hacerla entrar en razón.

-quizás tengas razón pero no soy tan fácil como crees, estos días que estuve a su lado me sentí tan feliz y tan viva que incluso conocí los colores sin necesidad de ver… tal vez no sea correcto para todos pero para mi ese sentimiento es correcto, muy correcto -declaro aún leyendo su libro.

Nabiki quedo pasmada mirándola con reproche, irritada de su terquedad y tranquilidad ¡no se dignaba ni a soltar el maldito libro! ¡Eso no era un juego y parecía no entenderlo!

-será lo que quieras pero a mi no me gusta ese guía ni siquiera un poco, así que nunca mas te dejare volver a verlo… nunca –amenazo con determinación para después arroparse molesta -¡apaga la lámpara! –ordeno cortante.

-buenas noches Nachan –se despidió akane obedeciéndola y continuando con su lectura, después de todo ella no necesitaba la luz para leer.

Ya en el silencio de la noche una duda surgió repentinamente en su cabeza: mañana seria el día del concierto ¿ranma asistiría? Ella por estar ofendida no lo había invitado y el no le había dicho nada, no podrían verse en todo el día y después de eso solo tenia un día mas en Tokio pero no quería pensar en ello ya que significaba el no verlo de nuevo.

-"no importa si no va, aun así tocare para el"- pensó no muy convencida, como deseaba que fuera. Estaba muy dolida con el pero su terco corazón insistía en acallar a su cerebro ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía un corazón muy débil... con el.

"comencé a escribir para vivir y ahora escribo para no morir" recordó la frase leída hace unos minutos y pensó con preocupación: "igual que yo, comencé a verlo para vivir y ahora necesito de el para no morir"

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**En el próximo capitulo, ósea el 4 quizá tenga lemon n.n (probablemente, no lo se aun pero es una gran posibilidad) tal vez lo vean muy pronto pero no lo es (o eso creo yo jejeje) como ven no cumplí con mi promesa de actualizar en exactamente una semana n.n pero me costo mucho trabajo subirlo aun asi no pierdo la fe de ser puntual ¡así que el próximo viernes actualizo! Además subiré al facebook una selección de canciones, las cuales akane , nabiki, kasumi y ukyo tocaran en el concierto de "mañana" jejeje :D **

"**(Lo que me recuerda que debo dos canciones de "almas gemelas" petición de ¿ferchithaa? jejeje y una de "al ritmo del amor" espero subirlas también o al menos dejar un link con la dirección en youtube pero solo un favor… ¿Cuáles eran las canciones? Ya se, que vergüenza no tengo perdón pero ¡Hey estoy depresiva! ¡Compréndanme! Y.y) **

**En este capitulo me pase por una hoja (no fueron diez, fueron once) pero no quería dejarlo incompleto n.n jejeje sin mas comentarios contestare sus reviews :3**

**Reviews:**

**Teddy"s circus: muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar (significa mucho para mi), hago lo que puedo jejeje espero que te guste el capitulo y nos leemos en el 4 **

**Candy: que gusto me da volver a verte n.n aquí ya puedes ver lo que paso… igual mi mami no me concedió el don de adivina pero ya que, algún día inventare una maquina que me sirva de oráculo y seré muy, muy feliz :D jejejeje ojala te guste el capitulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bry: oh muchas gracias por tus halagos, me subió mucho el animo tu review pero tengo problemas muy serios y sobre todo me deprime que perdí a TODA mi familia T.T no se murieron pero me detestan ya que confieso: hui de casa en enero, la verdad es que perdí la oportunidad de volver a verla y aunque me duele se que fue lo mejor, en mi escuela tuve un pleito por mi tía (donde casi me expulsan y obvio no quiero ya que es el ultimo semestre para salir incluso con cedula en quimica) y mi abuelito (al cual adoro) no me contesta el teléfono de casa desde hace dos semanas (temo que lo convencieran de ya no hablarme) el y mi mama son los únicos que sabían de mi escapatoria, para colmo ya sabes que ya no trabajo en mi ex trabajo (la panadería) donde estaba ya estable (digo ganaba para la renta y me apoyaba mi mama en la escuela) ¡ay de verdad que cuando no me llueve me graniza! Pero ni modo "a lo hecho pecho" yo decidí ser independiente a los 17 y ahora me "friego" lamento extenderme pero me ayuda hacer catarsis, por desgracia no puedo contarte a detalle (lo haría pero de por si ya hable de mas)… volviendo al fic, gracias por leer y comentar, significa mucho para mi el que me hagas saber que te gusta lo que escribo, ya pronto veras de que se trata y te entiendo, soy igual de impaciente cuando leo fics (mas bien en todo) recuerdo que leí un fic de kaoru X butch (DPPG) que… jajaja olvídalo, cuando estoy nerviosa escribo, como dice arriba "comencé a escribir para vivir y ahora escribo para no morir "espero que te guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el cuatro.**

**Nancyricoleon: muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento tardarme tres días mas pero tuve problemas técnicos -_- ojala te guste y nos vemos en el 4.**

**Titiana gonzalez: ya esta, espero que te guste la actualización y juro apurarme mas a la próxima n.n ¡nos leemos en el 4!**

**Ana09: jamás abusaría tan feo de mis bellos lectores 0.0 ejeje gracias por dejar comentario me dio risa tu extraña ocurrencia, ojala te guste la actualización n.n**

**Ferchithaa: ¿bobadas? ¡Ojala! Igual gracias por lo ánimos, espero mejorar para escribir mas y si no igual acabo este… ¿el 7? Jejeje ¿al ritmo del amor? :p , si pobre ukyo**

**Paola: gracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste el capitulo nuevo y nos leemos en el siguiente :)**

**Arleth kawaii: si pobre ranma, cuando lo sepa va a sufrir terriblemente, pronto veras de quien es la llamada n.n lamento mucho la tardanza u.u espero el próximo viernes si actualizar (no me creas mucho) olvida el paréntesis de que cumplo, cumplo :D**

**Gabymiyako chan: ¿aquí si te parece mujeriego? Si ukyo sufre mucho jeje ¿otro empleo de medio tiempo que me paguen 1000 a la semana? ¡Dios te oiga! Bendita seas si te hace caso por que las rentas si no faltan… ¿loca abusiva? Para nada (te doy el abrazo) gracias n.n**

**Guest: gracias por los ánimos y si :*escribiendo como loca* ojala te guste el capi y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**Eli: si tienes razón, pase 16 años en el sol (aunque sea un rayo) siempre hay un primer día negro (carbonizado) ya lo superare, no, no… nuestro bello ranma no la tiene nada fácil :D ojala te guste y nos vemos en el siguiente**

En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde

¿reviews?

**Pd: Ignoren mis quejas.**

**¡Goodbye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranma ½ no me pertenece escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro, ¡gracias por leer!**

**Att: kalpana R.S**

**Capítulo 4**

"comencé a escribir para vivir y ahora escribo para no morir" recordó la frase leída hace unos minutos y pensó con preocupación: "igual que yo, comencé a verlo para vivir y ahora necesito de el para no morir"

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron mas temprano para los últimos ensayos, el día paso rápidamente entre bromas y nervios de algunos hasta que llego la noche, los presentes esperaban ansiosos desde sus asientos la actuación que rendiría honor a un día tan importante (sobre todo en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles) mientras los músicos de la orquesta terminaban de arreglarse retocándose los últimos detalles del vestuario o el maquillaje.

Cuando finalmente comenzó el espectáculo las luces se encendieron en el escenario dando un tono azulado que siguió los pasos de akane hasta el micrófono, tras ella estaba la orquesta acomodada con cuidado y clasificada por diversas áreas dependiendo del instrumento o volumen.

La jovencita de largos cabellos azulados lucia un encantador vestido color blanco, largo como la cola de una hermosa sirena retozando sobre una roca y con infinidad de holanes de una manera tan delicada que lejos de caer en lo vulgar era elegante y sensual, de lado izquierdo era mas corto bajando poco a poco hasta hacer parecer los tentáculos de una bella medusa. Su escote era tipo corsé que si uno se detenía a mirar su espalda, se daba cuenta que unas finas y elegantes cintas enmarcaban en un sugestivo camino de equis que bajaba a su cintura dejando ver su delicado cuerpo.

Tomo delicadamente el micrófono y dio su mejor sonrisa pues sabia que seria televisada su actuación, se sentía nerviosa e incomoda por dar ella el discurso, no estaba acostumbrado a que uno de los músicos lo diera pero sabia que todo era por algo, en este caso: para inspirar a Japón.

-¡buenas noches a todos! –Saludo haciendo una reverencia - ¡les agradezco el que estén presentes aquí en este día tan especial! – se irguió aun con su reluciente sonrisa – en mi pueblo las personas decían que una invidente no podía tocar un instrumento al nivel de alguien que si ve, decían que era imposible que alcanzara "el mismo ritmo"…sin embargo, yo les demostré cuan equivocados estaban -declaro usando un tono firme y seguro recordando la ignorancia de muchos - las personas también dicen que después de tantos años de independencia nuestro Japón ah perdido todo su significado, que nuestros monumentos viejos importan mas que los nuevos, que lo único realmente bello es del pasado y que hoy es simplemente otro día de fiesta–explico con indignación- pero esto no solo es un día de fiesta para mi… este día demarca el nacimiento de mi país ¿si yo que soy ciega logre ser violinista por que no pueden ver aquellos que si ven la belleza de nuestro Japón?- pregunto contundente mientras kasumi y nabiki se levantaban de sus asientos siendo también alumbradas por otro par de reflectores, las chicas vestían también un vestido de noche sencillo y elegante solo que el de ellas era color negro - si, estamos en tiempos de crisis, pero mientras no caiga el ultimo soldado tendremos posibilidades de ganar, lo que decían en mi escuela de música creo que debería ser dicho en todo Japón: "si hay paraíso en la tierra firme esta aquí, esta aquí… esta aquí" –concluyo orgullosa para después ser guiada por sus primas hasta su asiento el cual resaltaba un poco de todos.

Del lado derecho salió la figura de asuza también alumbrada e hizo una reverencia antes de girarse a la orquesta, ya una ves todos en posición conto a tres y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de la primera canción.

Nabiki comenzó a tocar el sintetizador con una melodía suave y casi arrulladora, sus dedos bailaban entre los cuatro aparatos que la mantenían presa, todos guardaron silencio y los tambores comenzaron a sonar con fuerza, el violín de akane entro ahora siendo secundado por miles de violines mas hasta que la batería se hizo presente, el silencio sorprendió a todos y la música nuevamente acallo el silencio con una explosión musical que saco varias sonrisas.

Después de la primera melodía los violines tocaron magistralmente al ritmo de contradanza, resaltando entre ellos el violín de la peliazul y siendo seguidos por la flauta, la batería, el saxofón y la guitarra elé finalizar cada canción todo el público aplaudía con entusiasmo encantado del desempeño de todas pero sobretodo admirados de akane, no solo por su ceguera sino también por lo corta que lucia su edad, todas tendrían de veintitantos años en adelante mientras ella tenia quince, era muy joven para ser tan buena.

La noche avanzo desde allegretto, victory, fuego y explosive hasta the blessed espirits para dar lugar al último acto.

¡Viva! Sonó el grito de la orquesta mientras Akane, kasumi, ukyo y nabiki se colocaron frente a todos para tocar con sus respectivos instrumentos. La canción continúo hasta casi la mitad logrando que tanto el público como los músicos las miraran maravillados por su dedicación en el violín y el chelo.

Akane tocaba con perfección intentando ocultar su decepción por cierto chico que no había asistido, su prima kasumi le había prometido avisarle si llegaba y aun nada, mientras tanto nabiki también tocaba con un pésimo humor repitiéndose una y mil veces que se lo había advertido, el desgraciado no se había dignado ni a ir a verla tocar y ya era la ultima canción. Quizá eso la haría reaccionar.

Kasumi por su lado decidió dar un vistazo mas a ver si encontraba al muchacho, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendida al notar como este se encontraba sonriendo orgulloso en una de las esquinas mas escondidas del palacio ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí? Se pregunto, no estaba sentado así que lo mas probable es que estuviera de "colado" tal vez incluso siempre estuvo ahí ya que nunca había presto atención en ese lugar.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando reprimir una risa de alegría al ver la admiración y el amor que demostraba el rostro masculino por su prima mas pequeña, lucia tan adorable que los convertía en la pareja perfecta a su parecer, sin mas tiempo que perder dio una patada discretamente en el asiento de akane dándole la señal que necesitaba sin dejar de tocar.

La chica de ojos avellana sonrió a más no poder y toco con el doble de esmero sorprendiendo a todos, sabía que ese golpecito significaba solo una cosa: estaba ahí, ranma estaba ahí.

Nabiki extrañada de su cambio tan repentino de carácter se giro al grupo de espectadores y busco entre el mar de personas al guía, cuando al fin lo encontró no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida pero ahora de el.

Primero por que no estaba sentado ¿significaba que había entrado sin un boleto?, podían mínimo multarlo y sacarlo por eso además ¿Cómo evadir a los guardias de gobierno? Era imposible a menos que uno le ayudara, pensó lo ultimo recordando a Daisuke.

Segundo por que su mirada azul gris era diferente esa noche, estaba relativamente lejos pero aun así podía apreciar la admiración que esta emanaba, realmente parecía muy orgulloso pero sobre todo se atrevía a decir que enamorado.

Continuo tocando al tiempo que intercalaba su mirada entre el guía y su prima, ella lucia tan llena de vida y el tan embobado que seguramente aun no caía en cuenta de su rostro tan expresivo, la castaña sonrió inconscientemente considerando el que tal vez no era tan malo como creía, siempre había tenido un instinto para descubrir a las personas y hacer lo correcto, ahora ese mismo instinto le decía que tal vez debía alejarse.

Así termino el concierto siendo sellado por una explosión de atronadores aplausos por parte del publico y una reverencia de los músicos, había salido perfecto.

Minutos mas tarde, en los vestidores akane se cambiaba el elegante vestido con prisa siendo ayudada por ukyo y kasumi, su plan básicamente consistía en salir huyendo antes de que nabiki la atrapara y le prohibiera verse con ranma, lo había extrañado todo el día y ahora tenia que hablar con el, necesitaba hablar con el.

Una vez lista con su cómoda falda color uva y su blusa blanca de mangas largas tomo su bastón y abrazo a las castañas agradecida. Estaba apunto de salir cuando alguien entro deteniendo su paso.

-¡akane!- exclamo nabiki con fastidio mientras las tres chicas palidecían, las habían descubierto.

-hay… nabiki, yo, yo… por favor…

-ni creas que iras a ver a ranma –le interrumpió la jovencita de cortos cabello a su prima acercándose con la seguridad que la caracterizaba.

-pero… -intento alegar la peliazul mientras las dos castañas bajaban la mirada al suelo convencidas de que akane no la doblegaría con nada.

-pero nada- la corto nabiki de tajo - no iras, no así -añadió caminando a su ropero donde saco un par de prendas -ponte esto… –le ordeno al estar nuevamente cara a cara, ahora le extendía una de ellas.

Akane permanecía estática unos segundos intentando asimilar sus palabras y después reacciono atontada tomando en sus manos la blusa verde limón de tirantes, ¿acaso le estaba permitiendo ir? Por su parte ukyo y kasumi miraron confundidas como la menor terminaba de cambiarse y nabiki le colocaba en sus pálidos hombros una estola del mismo color que su falda.

- tu cabello es un desastre… -comento comenzando a peinarla con sus dedos hasta darle un toque salvaje pero elegante -así te ves mas bonita pero no olvides arroparte correctamente, afuera hace frio… -decía volviendo a acomodar la estola con cariño y un poco de preocupación, las tres chicas sonrieron enternecidas al saber cuanto le estaba costaba a nabiki dejarla ir.

-nachan… eres realmente linda… yo…

-basta, basta akane, así esta bien – detuvo sus halagos con fingido fastidio, en realidad se sentía un poco avergonzada - pásatela bien y ya basta de hacerme la barba, después me lo pagaras –bromeo abrazándola con fuerza –solo cuídate mucho –murmuro a su oído para después separarse.

Akane formo una leve sonrisa y camino a la salida siendo vigilada por nabiki la cual sentía temor al dejarla sola con el muchacho pero sabia que estaría bien, no sabia a ciencia cierta si el la amaba pero confiaba en que la regresaría sana y salva.

-¡que dulce eres nabiki! -exclamo ukyo con ternura sacándola de sus cavilaciones y haciéndola rodar los ojos irritada, que gran error demostrar debilidad frente a publico pero lo arreglaría con un par de amenazas para silenciar el rumor.

Mientras tanto…

Ranma esperaba en los jardines la salida de akane, miro su reloj por tercera vez y comenzó a formularse un plan para entrar y raptarla de ser necesario pues dudaba que pudiera escaparse de nabiki y ukyo, quizá kasumi les ayudaría pero tenia que…. Sus pensamientos se extinguieron al ver salir la delicada figura de akane guiada por su bastón.

Sonrió de medio lado y miro su atuendo, su falda en esta ocasión era de color uva con una encantadora blusa de tirantes verde, la cual era poco notoria por el velo de gasa, su cabello esta vez lucia suelto y brillante sobre su espalda en lugar de su típica coleta floja dejando dos mechones libres cobre su pecho.

- te ves excepcionalmente hermosa esta noche –hablo el joven saotome acercándose a ella, akane se sobresalto por la repentina entrada pero después sonrió sintiéndose alagada.

-¿realmente? tu te ves exactamente igual para mi -bromeo con una mueca traviesa que lo hizo reír, la verdad temía que no quisiera verlo o que estuviera aun ofendida por la "pelea" del día anterior.

No sabía por que pero no quería que lo odiara, jamás le había importado lo que una chica pensara de sus aventuras y ahora le resultaba un tanto estúpido el temer de la opinión de una y más de una invidente. Olvidando sus pensamientos la tomo del brazo y la invito a salir con el, ella gustosa accedió y emprendieron rumbo a un lugar "especial" según ranma pues tenían algo importante que hacer ahí.

Durante el camino el ojiazul se encargo de hacerle saber cuanto le había gustado su actuación y lo bella que lucia con ese vestido blanco que la hacia parecer un ángel, akane un poco avergonzada del bombardeo de halagos simplemente agradecía los comentarios y daba respuestas cortas. Al llegar la jovencita quedo literalmente boca abierta de saber que el dichoso lugar "especial" era un templo ¡ranma la había llevado a un templo!

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?–cuestiono dejando ver su asombro - Pensé que no creías en dios –comento poniéndolo nervioso, quizá lo había dicho pero no era completamente cierto, la verdad es que muy en el fondo quería creer en el, quería creer en el bien ganando sobre el mal y las injusticias pero no le convenía pues no salía muy bien parado, no era considerado una persona buena a la que dios podría salvar.

-¿podrías callarte solo por un momento? cierra tus ojos – ordeno tomando un tazón con agua y pétalos de rosa flotando en ella.

-ranma… mis ojos están siempre cerrados –alego con obviedad.

-entonces dale a tus parpados un descanso – corrigió cerrando los ojos de la jovencita con sus dedos, ya una vez abajo tomo un par de los pétalos húmedos y los paso sutilmente por los parpados de ella –dicen que esta agua bendita hace milagros… - comento volviendo a mojarlos para repetir la acción -yo espero que eso sea cierto. Deseo que puedas ver el atardecer y las estrellas algún día.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ranma dejo el tazón en la mesa donde estaba antes, al volver encontró a la jovencita exactamente igual a como la dejo.

-¿estas bien? –pregunto preocupado.

-nunca nadie ah pedido tal bendición para mi –confeso abriendo lentamente los ojos. El azabache carraspeo nervioso al ver su brillante mirada avellana que tanto le gustaba, sintiéndose sonrojado desvió la mirada, si alguien le hubiese dicho antes que tenía la cualidad de sonrojarse se abría reído a carcajadas y lo habría matado.

-no pido por ti, pido por mi mismo –akane frunció el ceño confundida -quizás si tus ojos están abiertos cerraras tu boca –bromeo soltando una risita aun nervioso –vámonos... –tomo su brazo sin esperar respuesta y salieron del templo.

Ella por su parte decidió callarse y lo siguió hasta llegar a la avenida donde esperaron un par de minutos a poder cruzar el rio de autos que fluía con rapidez.

-pero que escándalo –hablo la peliazul tapándose un oído con la mano libre.

-si, recuerda lo que dije "los museos tranquilos, jardines y reliquias son atracciones pero no son el Tokio real"- apoyo soltando una risita –este es el verdadero sonido de Tokio.

-desearía ser sorda en lugar de ciega… - Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el móvil de ranma, nuevamente aquel tono discreto sonaba en lugar del alegre.

-un segundo, debo contestar – El joven saotome saco el pequeño aparatito blanco y se alejo considerablemente de ella.

-¿ranma? ¿ranma?... –pregunto sintiéndose una vez sola.

-¿ranma?-se escucho una dulce voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-si soy yo

-¿Cómo vas mi amor?

-muy bien, ya la tengo… también le tome fotos y…

-¿ocupado todavía? –lo interrumpió sonando amenazante pero conservando su dulzura.

-¿no me estas vigilando verdad? –pregunto ocultando bien su temor, no podía permitir que supiera mucho de la violinista. Estar con akane más de una noche era traicionarla y lo sabia, sabia que detestaba sus aventuras pero las toleraba, lo que no soportaría seria que se enamorara de alguien.

-¿debería hacerlo?

-sabes que no – respondió con seguridad girándose para darle un vistazo a su acompañante –solo… - sus palabras se negaron a salir al ver con pavor como la bella violinista intentaba cruzar la calle sola sin importarle los autos -¡AKANE! –grito a todo pulmón corriendo hacia ella y jalándola del brazo un segundo antes de ser arrollada ¡gracias al cielo había sido rápido!

- ¿Qué fue esa locura?- exclamo molesto aferrándola de los hombros ya una vez en la seguridad de la banqueta.

-solo quería… quería… -tartamudeaba asustada - demostrarte que…

-¿demostrar que? ¿Lo boba que eres?

-no…

-te llamo luego –dijo al teléfono y colgó sin importarle las consecuencias a futuro.

-lo siento, lo siento mucho ranma, yo solo quería demostrarte que era independiente y… y…

-¡tu vida tiene mucho valor akane no la desaproveches por demostrar tonterías a cualquiera! ¡Mucho menos a mí! -la interrumpió histérico acariciándole la cara como si intentara verificar que estaba bien -¿Qué ganabas con esto?

-¿respeto?

-¿Qué?

-mi madre dice que para ganar algo tienes que perder algo –intento explicar dejando atónito a ranma ¿era tan tonta como para creer eso? Tal vez en parte era cierto pero por todos los cielos ¡ella se iba a los extremos!

- Mi madre dice… mi padre dice… ¿Dónde esta akane en todo esto? ¿Qué dice ella? ¿Dónde esta la chica fuerte que me ah desquiciado en incontables ocasiones y a peleado conmigo?

-nadie jamás me pregunto lo que dice akane…

-pues ahora yo te pregunto, dime -se apresuro a decir no dispuesto a que se callara.

-akane dice… dice…

-¿si?- insistió con una cálida sonrisa al ver sus titubeos, era muy tierna.

- akane dice… "te amo"- respondió finalmente con voz tímida pero segura.

Al escuchar eso ranma no pudo hacer mas que borrar su sonrisa y formar un rostro totalmente serio, el cual ocultaba un revoltijo de sentimientos que explotaban ahora al estar con ella, el mismo exquisito escalofrió lo recorrió entero siendo secundado por algo muy parecido a un tirón en su estomago, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, su garganta se seco instantáneamente y por ultimo su corazón latía rápidamente como si intentara romper su pecho y salir huyendo.

Intentando seguir su camino de fuga retrocedió un par de pasos y le dio la espalda sin hablar, deseaba salir corriendo lejos, lejos de ella y sus labios, lejos de su rostro y su aroma… el no podía corresponderla, no tenia que corresponderla.

Akane sintiéndose valiente se acerco a el y lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo para después deslizar su mano al pecho masculino, una vez ahí toco su corazón y cerro los ojos sintiéndose cómoda con su cercanía.

-ahora tu te asustas –dijo ella sonriendo al recordar aquella frase de el en el bosque, sentía el corazón del muchacho latir tanto como ella en aquel día.

Sin poder evitarlo ranma recordó todas aquellas palabras dulces y momentos encantadores a su lado, los días y las noches soñadoras, ahora sus palabras hacían eco en su interior cerca de su corazón llenándolo de una sensación nueva para el… acaso seria… ¿amor?

-vámonos – fue lo único que respondió el azabache después de unos segundos de silencio, no podía permitir que la violinista se hiciera ilusiones, el ya tenia otro compromiso, uno muy importante, uno que no podía permitir que la dañara.

Minutos después la pareja de adolecentes viajaban sentados en los asientos traseros del taxi en completo silencio, ella demostrando su cariño sin ninguna indivisión se recargo en el hombro de su acompañante y enrollo su mano en la de el formando una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándolo completamente.

Ranma al ver esto correspondió el cariño sosteniendo la delicada extremidad y estrujándola con fuerza, temeroso de su cercanía, todos sus sentidos le gritaban que olvidara a su cerebro pero este retumbaba con fuerza gritándole peligro. ¿Acaso el destino les había traído esos momentos preciosos hoy para el resto de sus vidas o solo era simplemente una broma cruel? Mientras el ojiazul se preguntaba esto ella deslizo su mano al pecho de su compañero para nuevamente tocar su corazón y cerrar los ojos.

-todavía sigues asustado –comento sonriendo emocionada de saber que estaba tan nervioso como ella. El joven intimidado cerró los ojos sin decir nada, imaginando como los caminos del amor eran fragantes.

Al llegar al hotel se encargo de llevarla hasta su habitación donde se despidieron tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla. Ahora los corazones se habían encontrado y eran escuchados, esa fragante flor que había intoxicado su corazón florecía a su lado.

Sin mas que hacer ella entro ilusionada a su cuarto mientras el se iba aun asustado, deseando volver y tomarla en sus brazos para mantenerla cerca, puede que nunca mas tuvieran el mismo sosiego de esa noche pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Al día siguiente la peliazul esperaba la llegada de ranma, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que estaban en el gigantesco patio del hotel, tenia mas de tres horas ahí pero el azabache no llegaba, un tanto impaciente al pasar de los minutos levanto el vidrio de su reloj y toco la manecillas indicando los pequeños números ¿las diez y media? ya era muy tarde…

Tras ella sus primas y su amiga la miraban sentadas en los escalones de la entrada al hotel, justo abajo del enorme marco de la puerta. Sabían que akane ya tenia mucho tiempo esperando pero el joven guía aun no llegaba ¿acaso habían acordado que llegaría mas tarde? Se preguntaban intrigadas.

Decididas a saber la respuesta de su cuestionamiento votaron por saber quien iría a investigar siendo kasumi la perdedora. La susodicha les lanzo una mueca de disgusto y después se levanto de la comodidad del suelo, arreglo su ropa sin mucho esmero y camino con pasos decididos a su prima menor.

-¡hola Achan!… ¿Dónde esta ranma el guapísimo?- pregunto kasumi llegando por la espalda y haciendo uso de su característica alegría, la cual sabia nadie resistía.

-Kachan ¿Qué hora es?- se apresuro a decir la menor ignorando su pregunta, sonaba un poco temerosa. La castaña de ojos miel la miro un poco sorprendida y luego miro su reloj de pulsera -son las… diez y media –respondió restándole importancia y sentándose a su lado al tiempo que acomodaba su larga coleta de lado derecho.

-¿mi reloj de pulsera esta bien? Pero… entonces ¿Por qué no llega? –ahora la tristeza se dejaba entrever en la voz de la mas joven ¿y si no iba?

-bueno… -titubeo la mayor unos segundo pensando bien que responder -es nuestro ultimo día aquí linda, tal vez el te esta comprando un regalo y por eso no llega –explico finalmente de la manera mas convincente que pudo su improvisada teoría logrando hacerla sonreír un poco mas tranquila.

Una hora mas tarde…

Las tres castañas continuaban sentadas a la expectativa de joven Tendo, nuevamente votaron para ver a quien le tocaba ir para indagar del guía pero después decidieron jugar piedra, papel y tijeras, jugaron cuatro veces hasta que el empate desapareció convirtiéndose ukyo en la segunda perdedora. Enfadada rodos sus ojos y se levanto sin molestarse en arreglar su ropa, camino con decisión hasta la peliazul y…

-¡hola! ¿Sin novedad?- pegunto la chelinista amigable yendo directamente "al grano".

-No Uchan –contesto la violinista negando suavemente con la cabeza e intentando esconder su tristeza con una pobre sonrisa

Otra hora paso y Nabiki se levanto de su lugar sin despegar una mirada inexpresiva de la jovencita de orbes avellana, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su lado sin atreverse a decir palabra alguna sintiéndose rabiosa con el maldito guía y con ella misma por confiar en el, la estaba lastimando y ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, lucia demasiado enamorada… todo era su culpa.

-ninguna cosa aun Nachan, el no llega- hablo akane de repente sacándola de sus cavilaciones, había olvidado que a falta de vista sus otros sentidos estaban demasiado desarrollados logrando que pudiera sentir y reconocer a las personas de su alrededor sin la necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

La pelicorto intentando consolarla muy a su manera (sin lucir débil) acaricio su brazo cariñosamente y se alejo sin decir nada, segura de que necesitaban darle espacio.

Treinta minutos después…

-¿mama?

-¡hola akane mi cielo! ¿Cómo estas mi bebe? –Exclamo alegre la mujer al escuchar la voz de su hija del otro lado de la línea -¡Vimos el acto en la televisión, fue fantástico! –comento orgullosa al tiempo que soun aplaudía a su lado dejando ver también su orgullo. -tocaste el violín como una diosa, cuando todo el mundo se levanto a aplaudir tu padre y yo…

-mama… -interrumpió akane sus alabanzas - quisiera hablarte de algo… ¿puedo?

- dime bebe ¿que pasa? – acepto la mujer tomando un sorbo de su te sin borrar la resplandeciente sonrisa de su rostro. Su marido simplemente la imito tomando entre sus manos la taza y bebiendo el contenido.

-cuando papa y tu se encontraron por primera vez… después de que el te tendió a ti en el hospital… si el repentinamente hubiera desaparecido… -hablaba entrecortadamente, nerviosa por no saber exactamente como decirlo - ¿Qué habrías hecho? – soltó finalmente.

-le habría preguntado el por que se portaba mal y le hubiera dicho que detuviera sus tontería inmediatamente – contesto la mujer sin pensarlo.

-¿portarse mal? ¿Quién se porta mal? –cuestiono soun al escucharla decir eso frunciendo el entrecejo confundido.

-¿entonces es lo que debo hacer?

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto naoko sorprendida ampliando sus ojos a mas no poder y levantándose de la silla de jardín en la que momentos antes bebía el te.

-¿Quién es quien? –nuevamente su esposo hablo aun mas confundido que antes.

-ranma… - respondió akane casi en un suspiro.

-¡ranma!- exclamo naoko arqueando ambas cejas emocionada.

-¿ranma? –repitió el pobre hombre sintiendo cada vez mas excluido ¿tan difícil era aclararle las cosas y ya?

-entonces… ¿tu lo amas? –pregunto la mujer interesada.

-¡¿lo ama?! ¿¡Pero que..!? ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –Grito soun a todo pulmón levantándose también de su asiento - ¡Dame, dame… dame el teléfono! ¡Dámelo, dámelo ya! – hablaba atropelladamente intentando quitarle el móvil alarmado.

-ay ya, ya, ya querido basta… un momento o cuelgo y no te digo nada – amenazo escondiendo el aparato tras su espalda.

-pero… pero… vamos, dame el teléfono querida, tratare con esto – rogo con dulzura, temeroso de que cumpliera su amenaza. La conocía demasiado como para saber que hablaba en serio.

-NO- contesto naoko cortante volviendo al teléfono -¿lo amas si o no? – repitió dispuesta a terminar la platica con su hija.

Hubo unos segundos de intrigante silencio hasta que…

-si – confeso akane.

-¿y el? –nuevamente el silencio reino en lo que le pareció casi un minuto.

-nada… no pienso que el me ame – respondió emitiendo un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos con pesadez, sintiéndose como una tonta al estar enamorada del hombre equivocado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe en creer que llegaría a quererla aun sabiendo de sus aventuras?... y en cambio ella sentía que ya no podría vivir sin el…

-akane, cielo mío… -hablo naoko sacándola de su dolor - solo recuerda una cosa: "da tu vida por el que te da su amor, pero de tu auto respeto… solo para aquel que esta dispuesto a destruirse en tu amor" –recito a la bocina de manera confidencial, esperando que ella entendiera su mensaje.

Del otro lado de la línea akane abrió los ojos suavemente con aparente tranquilidad repitiéndose mentalmente la frase que segundos antes había dicho su madre, entendía.

-gracias…- murmuro colgando para luego dejar caer su mano con el móvil.

En otra parte de la ciudad el joven saotome caminaba dentro de uno de los museos más populares de Tokio después de todo un día de excursión con aquel grupo de turistas chinos. De vez en cuando bromeaba entre sus explicaciones y hacia comentarios irónicos pero a diferencia de sus acostumbrados paseos esta vez no le importaba el coquetear, es mas, ni siquiera había visto aun al grupo de adolecentes y mujeres. Estaba presente ahí solo por la necesidad de alejarse de su "tormento personal", moviéndose como autómata entre todos, pensando en ella y sus palabras.

"akane dice… te amo" recordó "te amo, te amo", ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese cedido a sus deseos de besarla esa noche? ¿Cómo estaría ahora? Se pregunto, quizá estaba molesta o simplemente no le importaba, se respondió a si mismo sintiendo un golpe en su pecho. Molesto sacudió su cabeza reprochándose por no ser más fuerte para sacar esos pensamientos de su cerebro pero ¿para que negarlo? Necesitaba verla... la necesitaba tanto que ahora la veía sentada junto a rana en una de las bancas frente a la salida del museo con un precioso vestido color amarillo que… un momento ¿rana?, definitivamente el no pertenecía a ninguna visión suya, entonces ¿de verdad estaba ahí?

Sorprendió amplio sus ojos claros como el cristal mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos mas y después reacciono desviando la mirada nervioso, no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia así que decidió que era hora de irse.

-sigamos, la próxima parada es… -exclamo comenzando a caminar con prisa sin mirarla para escapar. El grupo comenzó a seguirlo sin chistar cuando…

-Se supone que yo soy la ciega y usted es el que no me puede ver- escucho la voz de akane hacerse presente, la multitud de turistas se detuvieron al instante y se giraron a verla extrañados, siendo imitados por ranma - "si por equivocación me eh equivocado entonces por favor considérelo un error y olvídelo… pero solo olvide el error, aun por equivocación alguna vez, no me olvide"- recito contundente dejando a todos maravillados.

-¿oyeron eso? ¡Es genial! –comento uno de los turistas impresionado de su poesía improvisada. Se notaba que era muy talentosa.

-rana guíalos por favor- pidió el ojiazul amablemente acercándose a la joven Tendo. El susodicho asintió y se levanto de la banca para posarse frente al grupo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿nos vamos? – invito con tono suave moviendo sus manos hacia el horizonte.

-pero… ¿y nuestro guía? –cuestiono uno de los hombres que encabezaba el grupo.

-¡muévase soldado… ahora yo soy su guía! –Grito rana como si de verdad fuera un militar regañando a sus tropas, el hombre de bigote y grande vientre dio un brinquito asustado al igual que sus compañeros – ahora… este museo fue construido en…- comenzó a decir nuevamente con tono suave y delicado causando que varios rieran por su bipolaridad.

El azabache se acomodo sentándose a su lado procurando no verla pues su cercanía lo alteraba de sobremanera, maldito fuera rana al llevarla con el, mas tarde se encargaría de matarlo pero por ahora debía soportar la tortura de estar cerca de akane sin poder tocarla, deseaba tanto envolverla en sus brazos y apresar sus cálidos labios entre los de el… pero no podía, le dolía pensar que tenia que romperle el corazón.

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron al ver como Akane sacaba de su bolso un suéter tejido color azul y se lo extendía con timidez colocándolo en sus piernas, si mal no recordaba era el mismo que tejía durante las primeras excursiones antes de hablarle y cuando la conoció.

-para ti –la escucho decir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, ¡maldita nueva cualidad de sonrojarse! La odiaba.

-no akane, nabiki tenia razón… - protesto con amargura devolviéndole la prenda y colocándola en las piernas de ella - deberías amar a un príncipe… no a un pobre diablo como yo… -añadió en parte sintiéndose miserable, era cierto, el no la merecía.

-Es muy tarde ahora, ese diablo se ha convertido en mi príncipe –aseguro sonriendo dulcemente.

-akane… yo no te puedo dar cualquier cosa, recuerda que yo te lo dije: no creo en necesidades, ni en los sentimientos o en el amor….- sus palabras se cortaron por falta de saliva, desesperado por mantenerse calmado y ser convincente desvió la mirada en dirección opuesta a ella , no soportaba ver su rostro entristecido, dándose valor volvió a mirarla con dolor en sus ojos –las mujeres son como ciudades grandes para mi, gasto algún tiempo en una la llego a conocer, quedo sumergido un tiempo y luego… me mudo a otra. Así soy yo y no puedo cambiar -Declaro con dolor al saber que eso la lastimaría.

-mira ranma – hablo akane un poco triste pero aun mostrando seguridad - todas esas cosa acerca de príncipes son buenas… en sueños - hizo una breve pausa y continuo- en realidad le eh encontrado, no nos hemos conocido por casualidad, fue el destino – explico convencida de sus palabras mientras el la miraba con atención - y en caso de no ser así… podemos continuar con el resto de nuestras vidas como antes ¿acaso no le puedes dar una oportunidad a esto solo por las siguientes doce horas?... Quizá sea todo lo que tengamos, justamente hoy, desde este preciso instante…

-no te acerques a mi akane, esta tormenta te destruirá…– la interrumpió antes de que continuara su discurso, no podía quedarse a oír eso – adiós – dicho esto se levanto de golpe y comenzó a caminar con prisa como si huyera, solo que esta vez huía de algo que de verdad le asustaba.

-"ojala la respiración de mi vida encuentre refugio en tu corazón" – grito la peliazul a todo pulmón logrando que el guía detuviera su paso instantáneamente como si se tratase de un hechizo -"ojala la respiración de mi vida encuentre refugio en tu corazón, destruida en tus espinas de amor… mi vida váyase"- recito poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que el se giraba y la miraba sorprendido por lo dicho ¿acaso era un voto a dios? Sin saber como sus pies lo guiaron hasta ella como de costumbre.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto? ¿Cómo puedes amar a cualquiera así? Yo no soy nadie… - murmuro roncamente una vez frente a ella, a escasos centímetros de su persona, como deseaba besarla y estrujarla en un abrazo, había soñado toda la noche con eso…

El rostro de la violinista lucia decidido a retenerlo a pesar de cualquier cosa que dijera y el no deseaba irse de todas formas así que dispuesto a olvidar al mundo exterior y su propia cordura tomo su hermoso rostro entre sus manos y se acerco posando sus labios sobre los de ella, la jovencita se aferro a el sintiéndose sorprendida, completamente sonrojada y sin pensarlo mucho correspondió la dulce caricia al tiempo que ranma acariciaba tímidamente con una de sus manos su mejilla derecha y la otra se posaba en la estrecha cintura.

– te prometo Akane Tendo… que las siguientes doce horas serán lo mas bello de tu vida- aseguro el joven saotome una vez terminado el beso, abrazándola y besando ahora su frente.

Al diablo las consecuencias, por primera vez actuaria sin pensar a futuro, querían estar con ella sin importar el mañana… aunque fuera solo por doce horas.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hi, hola, nihao, Namaste!**

**Hace exactamente un mes que no actualizo T-T pero aquí esta por fin el cuarto capitulo y ya subí también el octavo capitulo de "al ritmo del amor" les recuerdo que ya solo falta una actualización. (En total son nueve) **

**Si les interesa escuchar las canciones tocadas durante el concierto son:**

*****Contradanza, The blessed spirits ** (Vanessa Mae) **

*****Allegretto**, **Victory**, **Fuego**, **Explosive, Viva **(Bond)**

**Subí los videos al facebook, si alguien quiere ver el vestido de akane avísenme ¿va? Y se los muestro. Sé que dije que en este capítulo habría lemon pero no quise adelantar mucho las cosas, decidí tomarlo con calma… pero ya es 100% seguro que el siguiente contiene lemon (ya lo tengo iniciado) **

**El próximo viernes actualizo (si lo hago habrá apocalipsis -_-) segun yo ya planee mis tiempos**

**Me parece que es todo así que contestare sus bellos Reviews:**

**Teddy"s circus: a la orden, jajaja, si de hecho los chicos guapos piensan eso (no todos pero si la mayoría) "experiencia propia -_-"gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**arleth kawaii:**** ¿celos? Si quizá luego, espero que te guste el cap 4 y nos leemos en el 5 y gracias por tu comentario. **

**bry****: ****muchas gracias por tus comentarios bry, significa mucho para mí saber eso. Además siempre lo he dicho, tienes razón respecto al trauma de ranma jajaja. Volviendo al alterno: gracias también por leer y comentar, el lemon se pospuso al capi 5 pero sé que fue lo mejor, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización**** ;)**

**Gaby miyakochan**** : aquí puse lo que dices, la AMA y ADMIRA jejegracias por leer y comentar, lo siento lemon hasta la siguiente semana (100% seguro)**

**Eli: gracias, aquí sale un poquito mas naoko y soun. Gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guate el capi 4. Nos vemos en el 5.**

**susyakane****: ****muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ****ojala te guste la actualización y no te desilusione.**

**guest: si lo sé, siempre dañándose. Gracias por comentar y leer n.n (lo siento, lemon en el 5)**

**akarly: muchas gracias leer y molestarte en dejarme tu review, significa mucho para mi T_T espero que te siga gustando la historia y no te desilusione… si parece que sus necesidades no serán muy útiles ¿verdad? **

**ferchithaa: bueno, bueno… demi lovato, n.n jejejeje… gracias por leer y comentar, lamento posponer el lemon un capi mas pero quería hacerlo bien (prometo que en el siguiente vendrá) **

**titiana gonzalez****: pues como ves no me apure (lo siento) pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y como siempre agradezco tus comentarios, confía en mí el lemon no es por nada (odio meter de paja eso pero me gusta leer autores que lo hacen jejeje, ignórame) de hecho ya casi lo termino el capitulo 5.**

**Paola: muchas gracias por la oportunidad, y claro por leer y tomar el tiempo de comentar, espero sea de tu agrado la actualización.**

**ana09****: lamento el que no saliera el lemon en este cap pero en el siguiente garantizo que si habrá n.n gracias por leer y comentar, ojala te guste el capi 4**

**nancyricoleon: gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que te guste el nuev capitulo n.n**

**En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde**

**¿reviews?**

**¡Goodbye, adiós, sayonara… alvida! **

**ATT: Kalpana R. Saotome**


End file.
